UltraHardcore
by Anyway. That Is Just A Bird
Summary: Les UltraHardcores, un jeu où des personnes sont transportées dans une matrice pour se battre... à mort. -Partie 2- Le 100ème UHC approche ! Mais le nouveau scénario contient une marge d'erreur qui pourrait détruire à jamais le monde de UltraHarcore
1. Introduction

**Saluuuuuuuut**

 **J'adore Minecraft, en particulier sur des serveurs, je joue aux UHC, Et aujourd'hui, je vous fais le livre 1, Enjoy ! Introduction...**

 _12 Août 2028_

Le UltraHardCore, un jeu virtuel télévisé, ou des participants se branchent sur des machines qui gèrent un monde avec des monstres, des choses dangereuses...

Le but? Être le dernier survivant ou la dernière équipe en vie.

La difficulté? Seul moyen de se soigner : des pommes en or.

Un equipement est fourni à chaque joueur en début de partie, dont une pomme en or.

Et aujourd'hui, je participe avec (en majorité) des candidats que je ne connais pas.

Nous sommes 20.

Quand soudainement, l'annonceur dit :

\- Bienvenue, chers téléspectateurs ou en direct sur internet, bienvenue au 99ème UltraHardCore !

Un chiffre 99 s'affiche sur un écran.

\- Nous sommes 20 aujourd'hui, et c'est en équipe de 5 ! Passons aux scénarios !

Les scenarios sont des règles quiajoutent encore plus de difficulté.

\- Premier scenario : TimeBomb !

Ma gorge se sèche soudainement, TimeBomb est une règle lorsque un joueur meurt, son corps explose au bout de 20 secondes.

\- Second scenario : UltraWeapon !

Le stress commence à monter, UltraWeapon est une règle où, au bout de 2 jours, une arme extrêmement puissante est donnée à un joueur, et seul lui peut l'utiliser.

\- Et enfin, troisième scenario : Moles !

Une peur indescriptible me monte dans le corps, Mole est le scenario le plus stressant de tous, au bout de 3 jours, un traître est choisi au sein de chaque équipe et lui seul le sait, son but est de gagner avec les autres traîtres.

\- Bien, maintenant, vous pouvez connecter les joueurs à la machine !

Une douleur me parvient au niveau du cou.

\- Nous allons présenter les joueurs !

Je vais pouvoir savoir avec qui je suis et si... je suis un traître avec qui d'autre.

\- Parmi les nouveaux nous avons...

Plusieurs candidats sont affichés... Nous sommes 8 à être nouveau, dont moi.

\- Parmi les joueurs qui ont déjà participés...

D'autres candidats sont affichés, il sont 9.

\- Et nos champions

Ils sont 3... UnsterBliicher, Aypierre et Nems.

\- UnsterBliicher est celui qui a fait le plus de UHC : 48 et il en a gagné 5

\- Aypierre est celui qui en a gagné le plus : 11/32

\- Et Nems est celui qui a tué le plus de joueurs ! Sur ses 24 UHC, il a fais 120 kills !

\- Et que la gaaame commence !

Je fais une chute et je tombe dans l'eau.

Autour de moi. Un marais.

Un autre joueur, me dit :

\- Bon, ben c'est parti.

 **Alors? Cette idée vous plaît?**

 **Si vous voulez que je vous ajoute sur la game... Faites moi signe !**

 **Oui, j'ai mis quelques un de mes youtubeurs préférés ! Vous avez bien vu !**

 **Eh ! à bientôt pour le chapitre un !**


	2. Dans un Marais

**Oui, messieurs, mesdames mesdemoiselles...**

 **Je continue, même si ça vous plaît pas.**

 **Et je fais le 1er chapitre de UHC !**

 **Enjoy!**

Dans un marais.

Nous sommes dans un marais.

Mes alliés se sont présentés.

Je suis donc avec : Joe, Jack et Fukano.

Le quatrième a disparu... Sans se présenter...

Nous cherchons de quoi se nourrir... Mais nous avons rien trouvé...

\- Bon, on a 0% de bouffe, fit Fukano

\- C'est vrai, ça fait 2 jours que nous cherchons ! dis-je

\- L'arme a déjà été donnée et nous avons absolument rien trouvé ! dit Jack

\- Et le cinquième membre de notre équipe a disparu ! dit Joe

Nous regardons autour de nous, quand soudainement...

 _ **Duuuuuuuuung...**_

Un bruit stressant retentit...

Dans le ciel, un visage apparaît, celui du cinquième membre de notre équipe. Il est mort, tué par un Zombie

\- Bon, ce type n'était pas le traître... chuchota Jack

\- Forcément, il n'a pas été choisi. dit Fukano

\- La nuit tombe, on devrait trouver un abri, fit Joe

Nous avons passé 2 jours sans nourriture...

Le lendemain, nous avons remarqué que cette nuit... un autre joueur est mort à cause de ses brûlures.

\- Chers téléspectateurs !

La voix de l'annonceur retentit...

\- C'est le troisième jour, il est temps de choisir le traître !

Ma gorge se noua

\- Les traîtres sont choisi dans 5...

Le stress monte...

\- 4...

Je ne sais pas qui sera choisi, mais si c'est moi...

\- **3...**

\- **2...**

\- **1...**

 **Lol...**

 **LOOOOOOOOL**

 **Alors, vous ragez? Oui, le traître sera annoncé dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **Oui, je suis un enfoiré ;)**

 **à bientôt !**


	3. Les Taupes

**ENFIN, le FanFic sur UHC chapitre 2 sort !**

 **Enjoy! Mais qui sera la taupe?**

Vous êtes une taupe, tuez ou fuyez votre équipe, vous pouvez vous révéler en disant : Révélation ! fit une voix, dans ma tête

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Le même bruit qu'hier, mais juste après l'annonce des traîtres

Le visage de l'un des joueurs est affiché dans le ciel...Et il a été tué par Nems.

Une information m'indique que c'était un traître

Mince ! dis-je dans ma tête, Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Une autre voix, celle d'une fille me parvint

Comment il a fait ça lui?

Quelque chose me dit qu'on pe se parler en télépathie !

C'est génial ! dis-je

Une voix d'un homme, me dit

Vous m'entendez là?

Oui. dis-je

Oui. fit l'autre

Oh, on peux se parler entre taupe ! Super !

\- Euh, Bird? fit une troisième voix...

Fukano me parlais

\- Tu fais quoi planté là? dit-il

J'ai eu une petite frayeur

\- Euh... Rien, dis-je...

\- Viens, on va essayer de trouver des gens ! répondit-il

Moi, c'est Brume fit-elle

Et moi, UnsterBliicher fit-il

UnsterBliicher? Celui qui a battu le record de nombre des UHC joués?

Et cette Brume? Qui est-ce? Je ne la connais pas, quoi qu'il en soit, il faut se retrouver

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Un joueur vient de mourir des mains de Brume ! De son équipe.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Un second joueur vient de mourir encore par Brume !

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Un troisième joueur vient de mourir par Brume...

Il ne reste plus que Brume, le cinquième membre est mort cette nuit.

Elle s'est fait le reste de son équipe a elle toute seule... Oh mon Dieu... Elle est forte...

Bien Joué dit UnsterBliicher

Et encore... Ce n'est qu'une capacité de mon art répondit Brume

 _ **Rhaaaaaaaaaaa...**_

Un cri retentit... Brume s'est révélé être un traître !

Euh... C'est qui le troisième? dit Brume

Birdman090 dis-je

Toi, tu trouves un moyen de s'échapper, on va aller chercher Unster dit Brume

Ok, comme vous voulez... dit l'autre

Je sent que bientôt je vais devoir tuer mes alliés ou fuir mes alliés, ça va aller, ne t'inquète pas... me dis-je

 **Un chapitre fort en rebondissement n'est-ce pas !**

 **Tout d'abord je vais parler (encore) de Brume, d'accord, j'ai mis quelque-uns de mes youtubeurs préférés, vous les connaissez sûrement, Brume est en fait une autre écrivaine de FanFiction, c'est également une grande amie à moi, et elle a lu mon premier fanfic, et elle m'a supplié : "Tu pourrais faire une fanfic ou on serait tous les deux avec plein d'autres personnages?" du coup, une idée m'est venu en tête et j'ai accepté, moi qui joue beaucoup à Minecraft, j'avais très envie de reprendre le thème de UHC/KTP/TaupeGun du coup, j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, et préparez vous à la suite, parce que j'ai des [Bip] d'idée.**

 **à plus ! ;)**


	4. Brume

**Bon, Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, 3ème chapitre... Go !**

Mes alliés commencent à me soupconner, surtout Fukano.

\- Eh ! C'est qui qui m'a pris ma pomme en or ! crie Jack

\- Je sais pas. dit Joe

\- Donc c'est toi, qui m'a pris ma pomme en or?! hurle Jack à Joe

\- Mais non, tu ne comprends rien ! répondit Joe

\- Je comprends parfaitement bien ! C'EST LUI LE TRAÎTRE ! crie-il

Ils se disputent, c'est sûrement le bon moment. me dis-je

\- Calmez-vous ! dit Fukano

\- Non ! Pas tant qu'il m'aura rendu ma pomme en or ! insista Jack

Je peux les tuer, du calme, il faut que je prenne mon épée qui se trouve sur ma ceinture.

Jack sortit son épée et le pointa vers Joe.

\- T'as une dernière parole?! dit-il

Maintenant !

Mon épée trancha le corps de Jack et il meurt sur le coup.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

\- Oh ! C'est lui ! C'est lui ! dit Fukano

\- J'en étais sûr ! répondit Joe

Je tente de courir mais Joe me tiens par la jambe

\- Finis le ! Fukano ! dit Joe

Je prends mon épée et le plante dans la tête de Joe

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Je parvins à m'enfuir

\- Reviens là ! crie Fukano

Je cours, mais un ravin me bloque le passage

Je me retourne et Fukano, juste là, devant moi, me dit :

\- C'est fini pour toi, traître !

Moi aussi, je crois que c'est fini, Fukano est bien plus fort que moi

C'est fini, la partie est finie pour moi

Quand soudainement

 _Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Une ombre furtive apparait et trancha le corps de Fukano

Fukano tombe, mais ne meurt pas.

L'ombre furtive se reconstitue en un être humanoïde habillé en noir.

\- Dépeche toi de fuir, ou je te tue. dit l'inconnu

Fukano parvint à se relever et s'en va très loin.

Je connais cette voix, me dis-je

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? dis-je

\- Parce que un ennemi qui apparait, aujourd'hui ou demain, peut être la clé de tout. me répondit l'inconnu

\- Quoi? J'ai rien compris

\- Laisse tomber

L'inconnu retira son capuchon et se retourne et se présente

\- Moi, c'est Brume.

Je fus surpris et soulagé, j'ai retrouvé enfin un nouvel allié.

Unster, ne bouge pas, nous allons te chercher dit-elle en message télépathe

\- 'Faut aller chercher Unster, maintenant ! dit Brume

 **°o°**

 **Ouais, ouais, ouais...**

 **Bon, pour information, le chapitre 4 est le plus terrible de tous, rdv cet aprèm**

 **à plus ;)**


	5. OH EME GE

**Hmm, hmm**

 **Alors... Le Chapitre 4 héhéhé...**

 **Attention : Gore, Sexual, Deaths, Meurtres, Insultes, Homophobie etc...**

 **C'est une blague evidemment, mais accrochez vous bien**

\- Eh ! Brume! dis-je

\- Quoi? répondit-elle

\- Tu crois pas qu'on est perdu?!

\- Nan, Unster m'a passé les coordonnées... On est pas perdu.

Pourtant, nous sommes entré dans une forêt sombre et lugubre, qui ne m'inspire pas confiance...

Les gens, vous savez que Aypierre est dans la même team que moi?! dit Unster en message mental

Oui, il faudra faire attention à lui. répondit Brume

\- Une caverne ! dis-je

\- Attention ! repondit Brume...

Le vent soufflait fort...

\- On est pas seul... chuchota-elle

Un joueur sauta sur nous avec une épée

\- Ah ! Ils sont là !

Brume trancha la tête du joueur.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Un autre joueur tombe sur nous

\- Ah ! C'est vous ! dit-il

\- C'est toi Unster? dit Brume

\- Révélation ! crie-il

 _ **Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**_

Unsterbliicher s'est révélé être une taupe !

\- Ok, suis nous ! répondit-elle

\- HEY ! UNSTER ! OU VAS-TU ?! hurle une voix

\- Oh non... dit Unsterbliicher

\- C'est qui? dis-je

\- Aypierre ! répondit la voix, J'en étais sûr ! C'était toi ! Tuez-les !

Deux autres joueurs foncent droit sur nous

Unster ne fait qu'une bouchée du premier joueur

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Le second lui touche le bras avec son épée

Je lui plante l'épée dans le dos

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

\- Bien, dit Aypierre, Faites ce que vous voulez, mais vous ne pouvez rien contre moi

\- Unster, tu es bléssé, recule dit Brume

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! dit Unsterbliicher

\- Je vais tuer Aypierre, toi, Bird, tu l'aides à revenir.

\- Attends Bru...

Trop tard, Brume fonce droit vers Aypierre et lui tranche le crâne

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

\- Brume ! C'est bon, reviens

Elle essaye de revenir.

Mais le corps des 3 joueurs morts explosent

 _ **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

Créant un éboulement de la caverne.

 _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

\- Non ! Brume !

\- Dépeche toi ! dit-elle derrière les pierres

\- On ne t'abandonnera pas ! dit Unsterbliicher

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Brume, nous nous reverrons.

\- Viens Unster, il faut partir avant que ça explose ! dis-je

\- Mais elle va...

\- Il faut partir ! Vite !

Je prends le bras de Unster et le porte plus loin.

\- La caverne a dû exploser maintenant... dis-je

\- Elle n'est pas morte? dit Unster

\- Non, je ne crois pas

\- Euh Bird? Quelque chose a bougé là !

Unster et moi se sommes tus

Il m'a parut voir une drôle de fourrure rousse...

\- Fukano ! Arrête de te cacher ! crie-je

\- Vous allez me tuer ! répondit-il

\- Viens ! Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Quoi ? dit Unster

\- D'accord, dit Fukano

\- Je vais tout dire...

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier, mais ne nous précipitons pas !**

 **à plus ! ;)**


	6. Une Bonne Fois Pour Toutes

**Le dernier chapitre,**

 **Le fight final,**

 **La réponse à toutes les questions,**

 **Et... Bon, nique l'intro épique, on sait tous qu'ils vont gagner à la fin, sinon c'est pas drôle.**

 **T'en sais rien !**

 **/chapter start**

\- Fukano, dis-je, il faut s'allier pour gagner...

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Nems et son équipe sont quatre, nous, nous sommes deux, enfin... On a perdu Brume de vue...

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

\- Si ils sont trop nombreux, alors aucun d'entre nous n'aura la chance de gagner, la partie sera comme terminée...

...

\- Nous devons leur régler leur sort **une bonne fois pour toutes.**

Fukano, poussa un long soupir, et finalement

\- Alors, marché conclu, dit Fukano

Je fus surpris

\- J'ai déjà perdu d'avance, mais je vous aiderais, car je suis loyal.

\- Alors, amis? dit Unster

\- Amis. répondit Fukano

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Un joueur, de l'équipe de Nems a été tué par Brume

\- Quoi?! Brume?!

Euh, les gars? Help. dit-elle en message mental

\- Il faut la rejoindre. dis-je

Nous courons droit vers l'endroit indiqué par Brume

\- Chut, j'entends des voix. dit Unster

\- Oh ! Il sont là ! dit Fukano

Une personne devant nous, avec une très longue épée pointue, un regard terrifiant, le meurtrier des UHC, Nems.

Il tenta de nous frapper avec son épée mais Unster l'empêche d'agir.

Nems l'envoya sur un rocher et lui pointe l'épée.

\- C'est fini pour toi, dit il.

Une ombre furtive frappa violemment Nems.

Brume.

\- Je sais ! Je suis en retard ! dit elle

\- Les gars ! à l'attaque ! crie Nems

Les deux joueurs allèrent attaquer Fukano et Unster, Nems attaque Brume, mais je ne vais pas rester planté là !

J'attaque Nems.

\- Chacun son tour ! dis-je

Je tends mon épée à son cou et le tranche

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Nems est mort !

\- Aidons Fukano et Unster maintenant !

J'attaque le joueur qui combat Fukano.

\- Fukano attention !

L'épée du joueur tranche le corps de Fukano.

\- Non !

Je transperce le corps du joueur et il meurt sur le coup

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Un second son retentit

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

L'autre joueur est mort par Unster

\- Fukano ! dis-je

\- Tiens, prends une pomme en or ! dit Unster

\- Laissez tomber... dit Fukano, Je ne suis pas une taupe, vous, au contraire, vous avez gagné.

\- On n'y serait jamais arrivé sans toi... dit Unster

\- Pas grave, on se reverra bientôt, dans la vraie vie, à bientôt...

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Fukano succombe des ses blessures.

\- Brume, Unster... Nous avons gagné.

Soudainement, une douleur au niveau du cou, me ramène dans la vraie vie.

\- L'équipe des traîtres ont gagné le 99ème UHC !

C'est terminé, le UHC n°99 est terminé...

 **TADAAAH**

 **Alors, ça vous as plu?!**

 **Dans çe cas, laissez un avis dans le commentaires.**

 **Il y aura d'autres FanFic la semaine prochaine bien sûr !**

 **à biengtôt ! ;)**

Merci à BrumeDeJais, qui, sans elle, je n'aurais jamais fait de FanFiction


	7. Trailer, Partie 2

**Bochour.**

 **Aujourd'hui, oui ENCORE du UHC mais c'est un trailer du second tome, pourquoi je ne fait pas de La Guerre Des Clans ou autre? Tout simplement que je n'avais pas d'idée et que je n'ai pas l'ambition d'en faire.**

 **Passons au trailer de UHC 100.**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?! dit l'homme

\- Je dis que le scénario UltraWeapon n'a pas fonctionné. dit le scientifique

\- Et pour quelle raison? répondit l'homme.

\- Une marge d'erreur a été détécté, et lorsque nous le corrigons, cela retransforme le codage au défaut.

\- Comment ça?! C'est tout bonnement impossible !

\- Que faisons nous?

\- Supprimez le scénario UltraWeapon, j'ai eu un nouvelle idée.

\- Supprimer UltraWeapon? Et le remplacer?

\- Créeons un scénario spécial pour le 100 ème UHC.

\- Comment le décrivez vous?

\- Les codes seront un peu compliqué, mais je vous connais, vous pouvez y arriver... voici mon scénario...

 **Oui, c'est un peu court, mais je vous ai dit : c'est un trailer !**

 **à bientôt ! ;)**


	8. Introduction, Partie 2

**Bonjouuuuuuuur**

 **Bon : Faire le point,**

 **Je peux pas faire 3 séries en même temps,**

 **Je m'occuperai principalement de LGDC,**

 **Ensuite Horizon,**

 **et en dernier 100ème UHC,**

 **les fanfics diverses seront faites après.**

 **Les 3 séries ont toutes leur introduction sauf 100ème UHC.**

 **Donc je la fait.**

 **UltraĦardCore ɃȈȘ**

 **Introduction**

Dans la rue 27 de Nuit Noire, Brume et Bird se baladent.

\- Bon, Brume? dis-je

\- Ouais?

\- On fait quoi au prochain UHC?

\- Ah ! Tu le fais aussi ?!

\- Ouééééééééé !

\- C'est des équipes de 3 cette fois-ci...

\- On se met avec Unster?

\- Nan, il a dit : au prochain UHC, je me mets avec mes potes.

\- T'as un ami à toi, qui peut?

\- Ouaip, il s'appelle Basile !

\- Basile... Connait pas... Il est fort?

\- Assez... Il a gagné 4 UHCs

\- Oh ! Cool !

\- Mais le niveau du prochain UHC ne s'étendra pas jusqu'au niveau de Basile et Moi.

\- Hmmm...

\- Fukano sera là, ainsi que des adversaires plus fort que Aypierre et Nems.

\- Bon, t'as un plan ?

Elle me regarda avec un regard fier et dit :

\- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

\- Tenter de pirater les ordinateurs du jeu pour savoir les scénarios d'avance?

\- Ouais, mais seulement si tu veux te faire arrêter, les ordis du jeu possèdent un brouilleur d'onde surpuissant. LOL.

\- Bon, il faut que tu me montres ton Basile.

\- Ouaip, je l'appelle de suite

 **Quoi? j'ai fini, aurevoir allez vas-t'en que j'écrive la suite !**

 **:D**


	9. Le 100ème UHC

**Désolé ! Désolé ! J'ai pas d'excuse !**

 **Je devrais faire de LGDC mais j'ai pas d'idée ! Pareil pour Horizon et autres...**

 **Voilà, donc, je fais (déjà) le chapitre 1 de 100ème UHC...**

 **Mais promis, je ferais autre chose après...**

Brume et moi nous nous rendons à l'endroit où Basile nous avait indiqués...

\- Brume, c'est bizarre cet endroit, c'est glauque...

\- T'inquiète, personne n'y va a part Basile et moi.

Un homme, se tenait debout dans l'ombre au fond de la rue.

\- Salut Basile, ça faisait un bail.

Il se retourna, et dit gentiment:

\- Salut Brume.

Il me regarda attentivement.

\- Et tu est qui? Hmmm il me semble t'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

Il réfléchit.

\- Ahhhh ouiiiiiiii, c'est toi, qui a gagné le UHC précédent avec Brume et UnsterJeSaisPlusQuoi.

\- T'as un plan? répondit Brume

\- Ohlà, ne pas aller trop vite, je trouve un plan que en jeu.

Un téléphone retentit, c'était Brume, elle reçut :

\- Le UHC #100 va commençer ! Dépechez vous !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes allongés sur des engins qui nous transporterons dans la "matrice*".

La même douleur au niveau du cou, et je suis dans la salle qui permettra de me dire : les scénarios et mes adversaires.

\- Bien ! Voici les scénarios ! fit fièrement l'annonceur.

\- Premier : Captains !

Un scénario très rare, où 7 capitaines sont choisis et ils doivent choisir son équipe

\- Second : CutClean !

Le scénario le plus commun, où l'on peut casser les arbres à la main, miner, récuperer de l'équipement puissant, s'enchanter... Nombreuses, sont les possibilités...

\- Et troisième : Nether !

C'est quoi ça?

\- Ha ! Ha ! Oui, donc, Nether est un scénario special à l'occasion pour ce UHC, en fait, vous pouvez fabriquer un portail en obsidienne, qui vous permettra d'aller dans une dimension de feu, dedans, vous pouvez trouver des temples, qui vous servirons pour faire des potions, qui vous aidera à mieux gérer vos ennemis.

Pas mal ! C'est sympa, Basile aura un plan j'imagine...

\- Bien, nous allons séléctionner les capitaines...

Un message s'affiche à l'écran, suivi par les visages des 7 capitaines:

Capitaines : **Siphano, Newtiteuf, Aypierre, Basile, Nems, PierreTrot, Nocxx**

OK, Basile est le capitaine.

\- Ce sont des équipes de 3, réfléchissez bien !

Une demi heure plus tard, les capitaines avaient fini.

\- Bien ! Voici les équipes :

 **Bleu : Siphano, SuperBrioche, Xef**

 **Rouge : Newtiteuf, UnsterBliicher, Frigiel**

 **Jaune : Aypierre, Azenet, Harry**

 **Violet : Nocxx, Guss, iplay4you**

 **Orange : Nems, Skyyart, Xari**

 **Vert : PierreTrot, Fukano, Zer4tor**

 **Noire : Basile, Brume, Bird**

D'accord, Basile, chuis sûr, il est allé vite...

Unster est avec Newtiteuf et Frigiel... Euh... Newtiteuf, je connais mais l'autre...

Fukano est là aussi...

\- Vous êtes prêts?

Je pouvais presque entendre les "Ouaaaaais !" des spectateurs.

\- Alors /uh start et c'est... **PARTI !**

Une chute et nous tombons dans un lac.

\- BASILE ! T'as un plan? dit Brume

 **J'ai mal aux doigts...**

 **Bon, promis, le prochain FanFic sera : LGDC ou Horizon, à plus !**

 **Et désolé pour avoir sorti cette FanFic tardivement... ;)**

 ***Matrice : Référence à Matrix**


	10. Uh Oh

**Bon... Vous voulez la suite? Non? Bon je ne vous la raconte paaaAAAH *BLAM* *BLAM***

 **Bon, d'accord, je vous la raconte...**

Une forêt de chêne nous entoure.

C'est un assez bon spawn, car le nombre de pommes qui peuvent tomber est élevé.

\- Bird, frappe un arbre, dit Basile

\- Quoi? répondis-je

\- Frappe un arbre.

Je vise un arbre et je le frappe.

L'arbre tombe sur le coup.

Etant étonné je commençe à prendre le bois.

Plus loin, j'entendais des voix.

Basile, Brume et moi nous nous sommes accroupis

\- ...Oui...Portail...J'ai trouvé du fer !...c'est toi la taupe?...non... firent les voix.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Un son retentit, le même pour les décès pendant les UHC.

Xef vient de mourir d'une chute.

\- Basile... Tu as un plan? chuchota Brume

\- Nan. répondit Basile

-...Oh ! les gars, il y a des gens ! cria une voix qui était très proche d'eux.

On se retourne et nous pouvons apercevoir:

Fukano, qui nous regarde attentivement.

 **LOLPTDRMDRWTF**

 **Oui, c'était un court chapitre.**

 **à bientôt ;)**


	11. Poursuite

**Aujourd'hui, UHC100.**

 **Pourquoi? J'ai écrit des FanFics sur mon autre ordi et je ne peux pas les poster avec celui là, il faut que je prenne une clé USB et transférer les fichier et j'en ai écrit 2, promi, je poste les FanFics dès que je les ai.**

Fukano nous regardait intensément.

Il dit soudainement:

\- Tu te souviens la saison dernière, Bird la Taupe?

Brume prit son épée à deux mains et trancha le corps de Fukano.

Fukano fuit ensanglanté

Nous essayons de la rattraper mais deux de ses alliés, Zer4tor et Pierre Trot, nous barrèrent le chemin.

\- Il faudra passer par nous, dit Pierre.

Basile lança son épée sur Pierre Trot et il meurt sur le coup.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Zer4tor fuit.

Je possède un arc et j'essaie de lui tirer dessus

Touché !

 **Touché !**

 **TOUCHE !**

Il ne doit plus rester debout maintenant, dans la grotte, nous essayons de les rattraper.

Quand soudain...

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Zer4tor vient de mourir de ses blessures.

Comme au précédent UHC, Fukano est le dernier survivant.

Nous continuons à courir et la grotte termine par un cul-de-sac.

Fukano se retourna, terrifié.

\- Fukano, ne bouge pas, dis-je en bandant mon arc sur lui.

\- Au point où j'en suis, c'est tout ou rien. répondit il

Tout à coup nous apercevons un bouton en pierre sur le mur.

Je décoche ma flèche mais trop tard, Fukano appuya sur le bouton et la grotte s'effondra.

Je fus pris dans un nuage grisâtre et tombe par terre.

Je vis, en flou, Brume parlant à Basile

\- Basile ça va? dit Brume.

\- Oui, oui ça va, ça va.

Je n'entendais presque pas les voix.

\- Bird?

Ma vue était de plus en plus sombre et je n'entendais presque plus rien.

\- Bird?!

J'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir...

\- BIRD ?! ...

Plus rien, le noir total, et le vide absolu...

 **Dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **Bird et Fukano sont ils morts?**

 **Qui tuera, qui mourra?**

 **Que deviendront Brume et Basile?**

 **Bientôt, UHC100 full, diponible en DvD BluRa... TAIS TOI !**


	12. Retour aux Sources

**LOL, je ne trouve plus les LGDC, j'en avais écrit 3 chapitres pendant les vacances, mais je ne les trouve pas sur mon petit PC, il faudra que je les réécrive... huf...huf...**

Je me réveillais dans une cabane en bois.

Je regardais tout autour de moi et je vis Brume dehors avec Basile en train de parler.

Je me levais et ils se retournèrent.

\- Ah ! Bird ! dit Basile, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais !

\- Comment allez-vous? répondis-je

\- Bien et toi? dit Brume

\- J'ai les jambes en compotes...

...

\- Et sinon, que s'est-il passé?

\- Fukano est encore en vie, Harry est mort par le poison d'une araignée mutante i jours, SuperBrioche est mort par Nems, hier. dit Basile

\- Attends, tu veux dire que ça fait 4 jours que je suis dans le coma?

\- 5, 5 jours que on se demande si t'étais mort.

 _ **Crac...**_

Un bruit derrière Brume, dans un buisson nous interpella

Basile, d'une réaction tira une flèche dedans

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Et le corps d'un homme, à la chevelure brune et les yeux bleus, qui était dans le buisson.

C'était Siphano.

\- Putain, tu m'as fait peur Basile ! cria Brume

\- Désolé. dit Basile

\- Enfin, bien joué. répondit-elle

\- BORDEL ! SIPHANO ! hurla une voix au loin.

\- Oh? fis-je

C'était Xef, qui fonçait droit sur nous, une longue épée à la main.

Basile tira encore une flèche, mais celle-ci le rata

Brume pris son épée à deux mains et se jeta sur Xef.

C'est un veritable combat acharné entre plusieurs coups d'épée.

\- Bird ! Basile ! faites quelque chose ! cria Brume, essouflée

Basile tira une autre flèche dans le cou de Xef

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

\- Arrh... souffla Brume

\- Ca va Brume? dis-je

\- Oui, oui ça va, ça va...

 **RRRRRREEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOOOOUR aux sources.**

 **Voilà aurevoir, fin du chapitre**


	13. Nether

Je triais l'équipement des deux défunts

Siphano possédait un briquet et une épée en fer enchantée, "Aura de Feu" était écrit dessus

Xef possédait 10 d'obsidienne

\- EUH?! Brume, Basile? dis-je

\- Quoi? répondit Brume

\- On peut faire le portail

Nous passons la journée à fabriquer un portail permettant de se rendre dans le Nether.

Le soir, le portail était complet.

\- Qui y va en premier? dit Basile

\- Moi, dit Brume

Elle entra dans le portail

\- Non! Att... dit Basile

\- Trop tard, dis-je

Quelques secondes plus tard, on voyait de l'agitation dans le portail.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Je crus que Brume venait de mourir, mais c'est elle, qui tua Nocxx

\- Merde ! Entrons ! dit Basile

Dans un monde sombre, le monde sous la planète, dans une dimension chaotique où n'existe que l'essence de la terre : le magma, sous une pluie de cendre et de la pierre couleur rubis, ainsi que du feu qui s'étendait au loin, il faisait chaud.

Nocxx gisait sur le sol et nous aperçevons Brume, se battre contre Guss et Iplay.

Je fonçait sur Guss et du tranchant de ma lame, je lui coupais la tête, un effet de brûlure semblait l'infester.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Basile se rua sur Iplay et lui prena les bras, Iplay repoussait Basile en arrière.

Soudainement, je vis l'horreur derrière eux :

Un précipice

\- Pas bon ça !

Je courais vers lui et essaya de les retenir

Mais trop tard, Iplay poussa Basile dans le précipice et ils tombèrent tous les deux.

Et la chute finit par un Bruit sourd

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Iplay est mort.

le plus étonnant : Basile a survécu à la chute, mais au fond de la faille, je l'apercevais en train de s'étouffer avec le gaz du magma.

\- Bird, on ne peux plus rien faire pour lui

\- Je sais.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_


	14. BATAILLE FINALE

**LE CHAPITRE LE PLUS LONG : LE COMBAT FINAL**

 **Information: Je n'ai plus de plaisir à faire du LGDC, j'arrête cette FanFic, j'ai plus envie de me baser sur Horizon et World-Edge. Je finis ma série UHC ici, c'est définitif, bientôt : une OS sur SLG (promis) j'éspère que vous me comprenez, merci.**

\- Bon, il reste : Nems, Skyyart, Xari, Fukano, Aypierre, Azenet, Unster, Frigiel et Newt... dit Brume, qui ne termina pas sa phrase

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuunnnnng...**_

Newtiteuf vient de mourir des mains de Aypierre

\- Bon, il y a plus Newtiteuf... finalisa Brume

\- C'est parti vite, répondis-je, on était 21, maintenant, plus que 10

\- On peut réussir, c'est juste que l'equipe de N...

Une ombre furtive noire et blanche frappa Brume.

\- Comme on se retrouve, dit la chose.

C'était Nems

\- ...Nems je disait... dit Brume

Nems courut vers Brume pour l'attaquer avec ses deux épées

\- ...est encore complèèèteuuuh..!

Skyyart et Xari sortirent d'un épais brouillard rouge

Mais avant de sortirent leurs armes, une forme furtive coupa la tête de Skyyart.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunng...**_

Une fourrure de feu et des griffes?!

Xari succomba d'un seul coup de cette bête

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

C'était Fukano.

\- Fukano !

Fukano me regardait avec la moitié de son visage brûlé, sûrement la cause de l'explosion de la caverne quelques jours plus tôt.

Ses yeux étaient devenus couleur de sang et ses griffes étaient mieux taillées

Il me regardait avec une expression de haine.

Il sauta sur moi et trancha mon corps.

La douleur était insupportable et je commençais à perdre conscience

En pensant que j'étais mort, il sauta et tua Nems.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

\- N..Non Brume !

Alors que Brume tenta de s'enfuir, Fukano était plus rapide qu'elle.

J'essaya de me relever et je pris mon arc et visa Fukano.

Une première flèche l'a totalement raté.

Une deuxième flèche l'a frôlé.

\- Fu...Fukano ne... bouge pas !

Une troisième flèche se planta dans sa tête.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Je tombais par terre, ensanglanté, j'ai dû souffrir d'un effort énorme pour tuer Fukano

\- Bird ! Ca va ?! me dit Brume

\- Non ça ne va pas... dis-je

\- Prends cette pomme, elle était sur Fukano

C'était une pomme d'or.

Je l'ai mangé d'une traite, c'était un délice et la griffure sur mon ventre se dissipa.

\- Pfiou ! C'était chaud dis-je

\- EUH?! Regarde là bas ! répondit Brume

Plus loin, L'équipe d'Aypierre se battait contre celle d'Unster.

\- On y va !

Je tirais une flèche et toucha l'épaule de Azenet.

Azenet hurla de douleur et Aypierre l'aida en lui passant une pomme d'or.

Brume visa, elle Unster mais elle l'a raté.

Elle tenta encore de tirer mais elle n'y arrive pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Brume ? dis-je

\- Je... ne peux pas... répondit-elle

\- Moi aussi je ne veux pas avoir à le tuer mais je suis obligé, sinon, c'est lui, qui nous tuera !

Elle essaya encore une fois, et au lieu de toucher Unster, elle toucha Frigiel

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Unster accourut vers Brume et l'attaqua.

\- Bats-toi mieux que ça, Brume ! Je ne te connais plus ! dit Unster

\- Unster ! Je ne veux pas te tuer ! répondit Brume

Pendant ce temps, Azenet avait récupéré

Je tirais encore une flèche et elle se planta en plein coeur de Aypierre.

 _ **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

Azenet tira une flèche qui atterrit : sur ma jambe.

\- Ahgh ! AArgggghhhhhhhhhhh...

Il marcha vers moi et dit :

\- Bonne Nuit.

Il arma son arme et j'essaya de le stopper avec **ma main**

Retour sur Unster et Brume.

Il la repoussa en arrière et dit finalement :

\- Qu'on en finisse !

Il planta sa lame dans le corps de Brume et elle fit de même.

 _ **Double Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung...**_

C'est fini, désormais, il ne reste que Azenet et moi.

\- Comment as tu fais?! dit Azenet

Ma main était devenue une double lame très tranchante avec une aura bleue autour.

\- Je ne sais pas ! répondis-je

Et je plante l'arme dans Azenet

\- Mais peu importe !

L'arme commença à briller et briller jusquà...

 _ **BOUUUUM**_

...Qu'une explosion scintille le Nether.

 **Alors, ça vous as plu? J'ai mal au doigts-euh!**

 **La suite (en partie) se trouve dans Horizon, ainsi que de nombreuses réponses à des secrets ! à biengtôt ! ;)**

 **Trailer de la suite**

J'étais dans une salle blanche, presque infinie, mais j'avais l'impression d'être déjà entré ici.

\- Bonjour, Bird. dit une voix

\- Qui va là?!

La voix ne répondit pas.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes:

\- Je suis Darkyoshy, dit la voix, il faut que tu saches que ça va mal aller pour toi.

Je me réveillais dans une salle sombre, j'étais dans un lit, mais du verre m'enpêchais de sortir.

Une lampe s'alluma.

Un homme, habillé en médecin dit:

\- Bonjour, peux-tu parler?

\- Oui, articulais-je

\- Bien, qui est sur cette photo?

Il me montra une image.

\- C'est moi. ?

Il tourna la tête et dit:

\- C'est bon, il est conscient reconnait sa personnalité, parfait.

\- Que ce passe t'il? Chuis où là? dis-je

Il ne répondit pas

 **Tau beu continuède**


	15. La V2

**LE GRAND RETOUR !**

 **Bon, je vous dois des explications, en gros, UHC N°100 était le dernier UHC, pourquoi je vous dis ça, parce que je comptais (à la base) arrêter cette fic ICI, et la suite se trouve dans un crossover de Horizon et de UHC, maaaiiiis ça m'avais manqué, donc on se retrouve en bas les gens ! ;)**

Vous souvenez vous? De cette scène?

...

...

...C'est fini, désormais, il ne reste que Azenet et moi.

\- Comment as tu fais?! dit Azenet

Ma main était devenue une double lame très tranchante avec une aura bleue autour.

\- Je ne sais pas ! répondis-je

Et je plante l'arme dans Azenet

\- Mais peu importe !

L'arme commença à briller et briller jusquà...

 _ **BOUUUUM**_

...Qu'une explosion scintille le Nether.

...

...

Cette scène... n'a jamais existé.

...

...

...C'est fini, désormais, il ne reste que Azenet et moi.

Je regardais ma main, elle était coupée en deux, une sensation d'effroi me parviens, elle était tellement forte que je ne sentais plus aucune douleur.

Azenet était prêt à frapper de nouveau, je sentis soudainement ma tête se détacher et...

Je me reveillais dans la salle où tous les participants sont branchés dans l'arène.

\- Ah ! Dommage ! dit une femme qui décrocha le fil de connexion.

C'est donc comme ça qu'on meurt dans un UHC... me dis-je

\- Tu peux retourner avec les autres. dit-elle

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie et... sortis...

Une semaine plus tard, aucun UHC ne sera organisé, je ne savais pas pourquoi...

Normalement, ils organisent un UHC par semaine, le samedi, et cette fois-ci, ils ne l'ont pas fait, étrange...

Là, j'étais au bar avec Brume...

\- Pfuuu... J'ai pris méga cher, et par Unster en plus ! dit-elle

\- Ouais, on fera mieux la prochaine fois, répondis-je

\- Ouaiiiiiiiiiis... super...

Elle avait l'air super enjaillée... (sarcasme)

\- BON ! Je dois y aller ! dit-elle

\- Salut !

2h du matin...

Mon téléphone sonne...

\- P*tain Brume, t'es serieuse là ?!

\- VAS SUR LE NET. dit-elle dans un bruit radio

J'allumais mon ordinateur et j'allais sur Twitter

Et là, le N°1 au classement des #hashtags aujourd'hui : #UHC101

J'allais sur le stream de la série et voici ce que ça a donné :

\- Bonsoir, ou bon matin, comme vous voulez ! dit le présentateur

Il inspira et continua son "discours"

\- Tout d'abord, navré pour ne pas avoir fait des UHCs cette semaine, codages à faires... Nrgh...

J'avais comme un bon pressentiment !

\- Mais elle est là ! Après environ 2 ans ! La V2 est prête !

WOW.

\- En bref, on a retiré quelques scénarios, le monde sera désormais TOUJOURS en CutClean, et chaque fois un vote pour définir si le Nether est actif ou pas et si les teams sont randomisées ou pas votez ici :  /6638107 et ici :  /6691309

Oh cool, je vote Oui et... Oui (Pour rire).

Clic.

Clic. Clic.

\- Désormais, il y aura 2 UHC par semaine ! Un le samedi, l'autre le mercredi !

Naice

\- Maiiiis le 101 est déjà prêt alors ON LE COMMENCE DEMAIN APRES MIDI A 14H INSCRIVEZ VOUS PLZ !

Toujours (calme toi).

Je coupe le stream et je retourne dormir car je suis très fatigué et que j'ai envie de dormir et dormir c'est bien, c'est bon pour la santé et...

 **TA GUEULE.**

 **ah oui mince c'est fini**

 **Salu tou le mond**


	16. SuperTaupes

**...Lets GO**

Ce matin, je me rendis vers l'arène pour m'inscrire au UHC 101.

"#101 - Nether - Random" il y avait écrit sur le panneau d'affichage.

\- Zut, j'aurais pas dû voter non pour les teams random...

Je me suis inscrit, et fis encore une fois branché, mais j'ai dû attendre 1h pour que ça commence...

Et enfin...

\- BIENVENUE ! BIENVENUE ! Chers téléspéctateurs ou en direct sur internet ! Je déclare le Ultra Hard Core Numéro 101 OUVERT !

Je pouvais presque entendre les "Ouaaaaais !" des spectateurs...

\- Et comme d'hab' : les Scénarios, hinhinhin...

Il tira un petit papier dans sa boîte.

\- Premier : SuperMoles !

Whaaat, Super Taupe?! Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'est...

\- Deuxième : NightVision !

Je connais pas... J'imagine que c'est dans le nom : "Vision Nocturne", si c'est le cas, c'est nice...

\- Troisième : AppleFamine !

Outch... Le scénario le plus hardcore, lol, les pommes ne tombent plus des arbres, mdr, on ne pourra plus se régen, 'fin si, en tuant un gars, mais c'est chaud quand même...

\- En bref, le CutClean, est désormais TOUJOURS actif, le Nether est actif pour 4236 Non et 6534 Oui et les teams sont random pour 5896 Oui et 5895 Non, j'avoue que c'est incroyable !

WOW, j'ai été la voix de trop...

\- Et maintenaaaant... LES TEAMS !

chuis avec ki?

 **Bleu Rouge Jaune Vert Orange Violet**

 **Basile Picsou Bird Bananax Dark Brume Xari Aypierre Nems Fukano Unster Zerator Brioche Pierretrot Siphano Azenet Skyyart Xef Newtiteuf Frigiel Bill Leo Daweed Wolf**

Je suis... AVEC NEMS?! Outch, ça va mal tourner, surtout avec les taupes...

\- Euuuh... c'est parti. finalisa le présentateur.

Je me suis fait téléporter sur un arbre.

On était dans une immense forêt.

\- TOI... JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER ! dit une voix familière.

\- Ah... Nems dis-je.

\- Nan, c'est une blague, dit-il, mais faigaffe si t'es la taupe... répondit-il.

\- Yes sir, i know...

\- _Vu que c'est plus drôle, la révélation des taupes se fera à la première heure du jour 2, et celle des supertaupes, à la première heure du jour 3. Bonne Chance. dit le présentateur, dans nôtre tête._

\- Mais les gars, c'est quoi la supertaupe? dis-je.

\- C'est une taupe qui doit gagner SEULE, donc, retrahir une team, celle des taupes... dit Siphano.

\- Ah ouais ok d'accord...

Quelques heures plus tard, nous trouverons de la nourriture, de l'équipement et nous décidons de nous arrêter un petit moment.

Nems qui avait une carte dit :

\- Alors, après, nous allons par là, il peut y avoir des gens...

\- Tu veux commençer le fight là, direct? Jour 2? Il y a les taupe tu sais... dit Bill.

\- Je sais, répondit Nems, ça ajoute plus de tension, j'adore ça.

 _ **POW...**_

Un grand coup de fusil retentit, non, un canon, c'est plus un canon...

Sur le ciel, il y a marqué :

 **Xef s'est fait exploser par un Creeper**

\- Un de moins... dis-je.

\- _Les taupes vont être séléctionnés dans 1 minute._

\- AH.

- _Fin Jour 1._ dit le présentateur

Vous êtes une taupe, fuyez ou tuez votre équipe et gagnez avec les autres taupes. dit une voix dans ma tête

PUTAIN NAN MAIS SERIEUX dis-je à moi.

Ah, mince, dit une autre voix.

YES, chuis la taaupeeuh dit une seconde autre voix.

C'est qui? Dis-je.

Dark, dit la première.

Xari, dit le second.

Moi c'est Bird dis-je.

Mais si il ya 6 teams, il devrait y avoir 6 taupes non? dit Xari.

Non, normal, il y a deux teams de taupes sur cette game, ce serait trop cheat sinon. dit Dark.

Adakor, dit Xari.

Il faut se retrouver dis-je.

Oui.

Oui.

\- BIRD ! REVEILLE TOI ! me dit une voix.

\- Aaaah ! Nems ! dis-je.

\- C'est toi la taupe, tu parlais avec les autres taupes dans ta tête, c'était la meme chose avec l'autre gars là. dit-il.

\- Mais non mec.

\- C'est fini pour toi, je vais te buter !

 _ **POW...**_

\- NN hein?

 **Frigiel a tué Picsou**

\- OK.

 **Frigiel s'est révélé être une taupe !**

\- Ahhhh (Ma)ok(aï)*

 _ **POW...**_

 **Pierretrot a tué Frigiel**

\- Nems ! Ca suffit ! On avance pas là !

\- C'est toi la taupe Bill?

Bill ne parla pas.

\- Nems, si tu t'acharnes sur tout le monde on va penser que c'est toi la taupe ! dis-je

\- Ok, moi je me défends alors !

Nems me trancha le torse avec son épée.

\- NEMS ! dit Siphano.

\- C'est lui ! dit Bill.

Pendant que les autres étaient en train de se battre, je perdais beacoup de sang.

 _ **POW...**_

\- Ok il est mort ! dit Siphano.

 **Nems a été tué par Siphano**

\- Bird ! Tiens, c'est la pomme de Nems.

Bon, les gens, mon équipe commençe à me soupçonner... dit Dark, Je pense passer à l'attaque.

Moi, ça va. dit Xari

Je suis la taupe, dis-je, mais Bill et Siphano ont pensé que c'était Nems, et ils l'ont tué, pour moi, c'est réglé.

 _\- Fin Jour 2_ dit le présentateur.

 **Pfiou, je pensais pas que çe serait aussi chaud, j'avais la flemme de faire UN JOUR par UN CHAPITRE, maintenant, c'est DEUX JOURS en UN CHAPITRE.**

 **Le Random : à la base je voulais que : Basile, Picsou, Bird, Bananax, Dark et Brume devaient être TOUS dans une team différente, fait, le reste des autres joueurs étaient purement mis aléatoirement.**

 **Les Taupes Random : Oui, TOUTES les Taupes de la game étaient aléatoire et oui, j'ai été choisi, tutu calme Danny, vous saurez les autres taupes très bientôt !**

 **Salut les Gen Ous**

 ***Maokaï, personnage de League of Legends.**


	17. Règle N1 : Tuer

**Annonce ! Je suis pas mort et voilà un chapitre de UHC monsieur !**

 _ **POW...**_

 **Skyyart a fait une énorme chute**

Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour se reveal. dit Dark.

Vas-y, dit Xari.

 **Dark s'est révélé être une taupe**

VoilààààaaAAAH ! dit Dark.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Dark a tué Unster**

Evidemment, ils me sautent dessus. réagit-il.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Dark a tué Daweed**

YES dit Xari.

AAAAAAAH IL M'A FOUTU LE FEUUUUUU ! hurla Dark.

Oh merde, merde. dis-je.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Dark est mort de ses brûlures causées par Daweed**

Non, non, noooooooooooooon... dit Xari.

Merde, bon bas gg... dis-je.

\- Bill, on a de quoi aller dans le Nether. dit Siphano.

\- _Les supertaupes vont être révélés dans 1 heure._

Tiens, c'est vrai, ça, j'avais oublié, est-ce que je peux faire confiance à Xari?

Une heure plus tard, on aura fini le portail du Nether.

\- _Fin Jour 3._ dit le présentateur.

\- MAINTENANT ! dit Bill.

Et nous entrons dans l'enfer.

Je ne suis pas la supertaupe, donc, je ne peux pas vraiment faire confiance à Xari.

\- Les gars, si... dit Bill.

Au moment de la téléportation.

\- Y'A FUKA ! dit Siphano.

C'était le délire, nous arrivâmes dans le temple du Nether.

Et il y avait Fukano, Azenet, Bananax et Leo qui se battaient contre Siphano et Bill.

\- Si... Si ça fight direct (c'est ce que j'allais dire). finalisa Bill.

Bill donna un grand coup à Leo qui le tua mais Fukano embrocha Bill en un coup d'épée.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Bill a tué Leo**

 _ **POW...**_

 **Fukano a tué Bill**

Siphano poussa Fukano dans la lave.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Fukano est mort d'une chute finie par de la lave causée par Siphano**

 _\- Haha, je ne pensais pas que ce cas de mort pourrait être déclenchée un jour, bien joué !_ dit le présentateur.

\- Il en reste deux ! dit Siphano.

Mais là, une flèche sortie de nulle part, toucha et tua Siphano.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Siphano a été tué par une flèche de Bananax**

Une autre flèche me toucha.

Je décide donc de me couvrir et manger une pomme en or récupérée sur Bill.

Merde... j'ai pas d'arc, je ne peux rien faire.

\- Révélation ! dit une voix.

 _ **RRRRHAAAAAAAAAA...**_

 **Azenet s'est révélé être une taupe**

YES, il va tuer Bananax.

Un grand son de métal retentit dans le Nether.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Azenet a tué Bananax**

OUI !

Tel un assassin, je me dirigeais vers Azenet, accroupi, sans un bruit, il ne me voyait pas.

\- AZENET ! dis-je.

Et là, il me renversa un seau rempli de lave.

\- AAAAAH, 'foiré !

Il fuit.

\- Enfoiré.

Je suis sorti de la lave et pris la pomme d'or de Siphano.

Je la mange.

Azenet courut vers moi.

Je le stoppa.

Et je le repoussais jusqu'à qu'il tombe dans le vide.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Azenet a fait une énorme chute causée par Bird**

 _\- Fin jour 4._ dit le présentateur.

\- Révélation, dis-je.

 **Bird s'est révélé être une taupe** **!**

\- _Ah, j'allais le préciser, les taupes et les supertaupes sont choisis au DEBUT de la game, elles sont REVELEES pendant les jours qui suivent._

Xari. dis-je à moi.

Oui? répondit Xari.

Je peux te faire confiance ?

Si tu peux me faire confiance, je te fais aussi confiance.

Peu de temps après, je sortis du nether avec des verrues du nether et des bâtons de feu.

Je remarquais qu'il faisait nuit, mais j'y voiyais très bien.

Mais un détail sautait aux yeux, je n'étais pas au même endroit que lorsqu'on est rentrés avec Bill et Siphano, il y avait une grande forêt devant moi.

Et j'entendais des voix, assez près.

\- OH ! Il est là ! dit l'une d'elle

C'était Newtiteuf qui m'a d'ailleurs, repéré.

Mais Xari était derrière lui et lui donna un violent coup d'épée.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Xari a tué Newtiteuf**

C'était le moment d'attaquer.

\- Traître ! hurla Brioche, derrière lui.

Brioche coupa la main de Xari.

Je sortis mon arc et visa la tête de Brioche.

Il sortit son arc également et commença à me viser.

\- Hahaha, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Xari saignait beaucoup et était sur le point de mourir.

Basile, que je reconnus immédiatement sortit des fourrés et sortit et me visa avec son arc.

\- Je pense que j'ai perdu, dis-je

\- Hein ? répondit Basile, t'as rien de mieux à dire ?!

\- Je me rends, dis-je en lançant mon arc sur le sol.

Une idée brillante me venait en tête.

\- Tss, dans ce cas, on va te capturer au lieu de te tuer. dit Brioche

\- Ouais. dit Basile.

Brioche s'approcha de moi, c'était le bon moment pour frapper, vous allez voir.

Brioche me tendit un fil de fer, qui pourrait servir de menottes.

Au moment où il allait me les mettre sur mes deux poignets...

Je sortis mon épée et frappa le crâne de Brioche, très fortement.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Bird a tué Brioche**

\- WHAT ?! NON ! dit Basile

A une grande vitesse, je sortis mon arc et mit une flèche sur le corps de Basile.

\- AAARGH, agonisa Basile.

Basile était incapable de bouger, la douleur était trop forte.

\- Je... sa...vais... bien... que tu ét... ait... un ... sa... laud...

 _ **POW...**_

 **Basile est mort de ses blessures causées par Bird**

\- Bien joué, Basile.

 **Ah, lala, chapitre long, mais fort en kills**

 **Si vous voulez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Xari, go chapitre suivant**

 **Tchou**


	18. Un énorme shlag

**De retour après 45 milliard d'années**

\- Xari, dis-je, mange cette pomme, sinon tu vas mourir.

\- Ah merci, t'as fait beaucoup de kills non? répondit Xari.

\- D'ailleurs je commence à fatiguer, c'est pas du tout facile en réalité, c'est seulement que j'ai la technique.

Xari mangeait tranquillement la pomme en or.

 **POW...**  
Le coup de canon me fit sursauter

 **Pierretrot est mort des mains de Wolf**

\- Ca continue à se battre pourtant.

 **POW...**

 **Aypierre est mort des mains de**

\- Oh, Aypierre ?! Par qui ?

 **Brume**

\- Brume ! Bon sang, j'allais oublier ! Elle est dans cet UHC !

\- Mais, Bird, tu sais que on est les derniers, il va falloir les combattre. répliqua Xari

\- Je sais.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir a tuer Brume, si je veux gagner, il le faudra.

\- _Fin jour 5_

Plus tard...

Une immense plaine nous faisait face.

\- Oh non, c'est le centre de la carte ! s'exclama Xari

Une flèche toucha le sol, juste à côté de moi.

Brume, Zerator et Wolf étaient là à distance, sur un arbre et avaient tous des arcs.

Alors que je sortais le mien pour leur tirer dessus...

Zerator donna un grand coup d'épée à Wolf mais Wolf esquiva sans difficulté.

 **Zerator se révèle être une taupe !**

 **POW...**

 **Zerator s'est fait massacrer par Wolf**

\- Wouaw.

Wolf était totalement immobile, je visais bien pour lui tirer dessus...

Avant qu'une flèche percute Xari.

\- Putain Xari ! Non !

J'étais trop concentré sur ma visée, mais les cris de douleurs derrière moi me déconcentrais.

J'arrête alors de viser et sortis une pomme en or.

\- Tiens, Xari, c'est pour t...

 **POW...**

 **Xari est mort de ses blessures causées par Brume**

\- Ngh... malheur... sanglotais-je.

Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi.

Sans savoir qui c'était, je sortis mon épée et donna de violents coups de rage.

C'était Wolf qui parait absolument tout mes coups, il était incroyablement bon à l'épée.

Il me donna des coups majestueux que j'essayais d'éviter.

Il me planta l'épée sur l'épaule mais je tenais bon.

Je donnais un coup de pied pour qu'il arrête de parer et je l'achevais ensuite en lui plantant mon épée dans le coeur.

 **POW...**

 **Wolf est mort des mains de Bird**

Mais Brume sortit des fourrés à une vitesse fulgurante et me trancha le corps avec ses deux épées.

Elle donna ensuite une suite de coups à une telle vitesse que j'étais incapable de tout parer.

\- Potions de vitesse, dit Brume derrière la tornade d'épées qu'elle me donnait.

Sans faire attention je lui planta l'épée dans le corps.

Je sortis rapidement une pomme en or pour me soigner.

\- Bird... souffla Brume.

Elle était gravement bléssée mais vivante.

Je n'allais pas l'achever maintenant, je m'approche d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? dis-je.

Elle sortit une boite d'allumettes.

Elle frictionna une allumette sur la boîte.

L'allumette s'enflamma.

Elle regarda le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je regardai alors aussi le sol.

Il était couvert de pétrôle.

\- DU PETRÔLE ?!

Elle lança l'allumette devant mes pieds.

\- Bird...tu es... un énorme... shlag.

Le sol explosa sous mes pieds.

Je reviens dans le monde réel.

Je viens de comprendre que j'avais perdu.

\- Brume, oh putain, Brume, sérieusement.

 **Eh oui, j'ai lost, sans déconner, j'avais pas de fin classe pour ce UHC, sérieux, c'était pas mal quand même... xD**

 **Bon, avant de recommencer un UHC, je focus le World-Edge et peut-être une nouvelle fanfic**

 **Goodbye, buddy.**


	19. AngelVSDATA

**Je comptais prendre du temps de faire d'autres fics avant de refaire un nouveau UHC**

 **MAIIIIIIIS ca m'avais manqué ducoup...**

 **Bahhhhhh petite intro et on commence ce uhc dans CE chapitre**

 **Je risque de faire des fautes, je suis en train d'écrire, dans le noir, à 1h du mat.**

 **YOLO.**

Je suis passé à deux doigts de la victoire.

Dé. Gou. Té.

Brume était plus futée que moi.

Comment a-t'elle fait pour se procurer du pétrôle dans un UHC serieusement.

Je sortais du stade de launch, l'endroit où nous sommes branchés.

Brume m'attendait à l'entrée.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, elle m'avait tué il y a 10 minutes.

\- Oh, salut..., ai-je dit.

Brume n'avait même pas essayé de se moquer de moi parce que enfait elle venait de me défonçer, là.

J'avançais alors sans me préoccuper d'elle, je vais prendre du temps avant de me remettre.

Elle me rattrapa par l'épaule.

\- Hep, toi, là, allons manger, je t'ai battu, ok ? Tu me suis, et tu payes.

 _Ehhhhh bien, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix._

\- Ok, mais évite de me parler, je vais avoir du mal, parce que tu étais mon ennemie pendant au moins 4 Jours.

\- Dac, si tu veux, soyons alliés au prochain.

Elle avait respecté ma demande, le repas s'est passé en silence...

J'avoue que l'ambiance était vraiment pourrie.

Je lui ai fait un petit "salut" de la main et je suis parti.

 _Calme toi, ce n'était qu'un jeu virtuel, rien à craindre (à part la douleur hyper bien refaite des combats)_

Le UHC suivant démarrait quelques jours après.

"Teams Choice, No Nether"

 _Pas de Nether...?_

Je n'avais pas voté, je voulais pas me reprendre un troll comme la dernière fois.

TANT PIS.

 **PROGRAMME UHC 102 - STARTUP.**

 **BRANCHAGE DES CONCURRENTS EN COURS...**

 **100 % - ATTENTE DE L'ACTIVATION.**

 **AUTORISE - GENERATION EN COURS...**

 **CHOIX DES SCENARIOS.**

 _Bienvenue, Bieeeeeeeeenvenue ! Au UHC 102._

 _Cette fois ci, pas de Nether, et les candidats peuvent choisir leurs teams !_

 _Nous sommes 20 !_

 _Choisissons les scénarios ! Vite ! Je suis impatient !_

Il tira un petit papier et il lit :

 _Premier scénario : Red VS Blue !_

Cela signifie qu'il n'y aura seulement que 2 teams, une bleue, une rouge, nous sommes 20, donc 2 teams de 10.

Il tira un deuxième papier.

Un papier doré ?! Serait-ce...

 _Deuxième scénario : Oh..., Attendez, INCROYABLE !_

 _Alors Deuxième scénario : Angel Player ! WHOUHOU !_

Ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur, Angel Player est connu pour être le scénario le plus rare ! C'est même la première fois qu'il apparait ! Cela expliquerait le papier doré.

Angel Player, alors, au début de la partie, chaque joueur a le droit de créer une technique spéciale qui lui est propre (mais seulement pour le combat).

 _Parfait, et enfin..._

Il tira son troisième papier...

 _Troisième scénario : DATA !_

Non, rien à voir avec les bases de données des ordinateurs.

Ce scénario ajoute tout un système de stratégie.

Chaque équipe a une base secrète (une structure cachée) avec un matériel un peu plus avancé en début de partie.

Ce scénario ajoute des guns : pistolets, fusils, snipes, etc...

Jusque ici, ce n'était que de l'arme blanche... Ca va totalement changer...

 _Regardons nos équipes..._

 **Bleu : Nems, Bananax, Etoiles, Shadoune, Guss, Siphano, Frigiel, Timevide, Picsou, Bboy.**

 **Rouge : Aypierre, Azenet, Nocxx, Basile, Brume, Bird, Fukano, Dark, Brioche, Unster.**

Holàlà ! La totale ! On a des mecs bien badass et on a Basile, Fuka, Unster... et... Brume... bon...

 _Et maintenant, nos chers candidats vont programmer leurs techniques, vous avez une heure ! A vous de jouer !_

Un écran apparut devant moi.

Un logiciel était déjà allumé.

Angel Player est un programme ?

Il était particulièrement facile à utiliser, je n'avais qu'une seule technique à faire...

Voilà.

Exactement ça.

C'est ça que je veux.

Voiiillàààààààà...

Ca devrait fonctionner, il faudra que j'essaye.

 _Ils ont tous fini en moins de 30 minutes, dans ce cas, démarrons !_

 _ARE YOU READY ?_

YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

 _WIN, OR DIE TRYIN'._

 **SPAWNSET - TRIGGER.**

 **Ah, mince c'est la note de l'auteur.**

 **C'EST BON, IL EST 2H JE PEUX ENFIN ALLER DORMIR.**

 **GROU.**

 **bye.**


	20. Bad Hunt

**3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

Les deux équipes se sont faits alors téléportés dans leurs bases réspectives.

La base était entièrement faite d'acier.

 _C'est une base, ça ? On dirait un bunker._

Au moins, il y avait une salle d'armement avec 4 fusils d'assaut AK-47, un lance-roquettes RPG, 3 mitrailleuses FAMAS, 2 snipers MK, 10 couteaux et 10 pistolets de fortune.

Malgré cet équipement de folie, nous possédons peu de munitions, ya-t'il un moyen d'en fabriquer ?

D'après de ce que j'ai compris, parfois, la machine qui gère le UHC nous envoie des munitions et des armes en cas de besoin chaque jour.

\- Bon ! Quand es-ce qu'on les attaque ? dit Unster.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée d'attaquer le premier jour, il ne faut pas oublier que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à posséder des techniques spéciales, et surtout, on ne pourra jamais survivre avec si peu de nourriture, je propose qu'une équipe ira chercher de la bouffe. dit Aypierre.

Hm... en sachant que Aypierre est le grand "Hype Serie Winner" des UHC, il fait de bonnes stratégies, il fait un excellent leader.

Il y a également une salle où on range les affaires, une salle où on peut gérer les opérations, comme quoi, c'est utile, une base.

Mais ne pas oublier que nos adversaires ont les mêmes avantages que nous, cela en fait la difficulté de cet UHC.

\- I'm go to hunt for you. dit Nocxx

\- Oh ! Attends, je t'accompagne, dit Brioche.

Une équipe est partie pour chasser.

Je me demande si j'aurais dû partir aussi...

Pendant une heure, on les attendait encore on s'ennuyait, Aypierre essayait de trouver un moyen de gagner avec Fukano.

\- Hey.

C'était Basile.

\- Dis-moi, tu étais avec lui, au UHC précédent ?

Il pointa du doigt Dark.

 _Mais oui ! C'était la Super Taupe au UHC avec Xari !_

\- Oui, mais c'était la Super Taupe.

 _Je devrais aller lui parler._

Je me déplaçais devant lui.

\- Salut, c'était moi B...

 _ **POW...**_

Le classique coup de canon retentit.

 **Brioche a été tué par Shadoune**

\- Il se sont faits prendre ! dit Unster

 _ **POW...**_

 **Shadoune a été tué par Nocxx**

\- Ok, il est mort. dit Fukano

\- Prendre les kills en début de partie a toujours été dangereux. dit Aypierre

Je regardais alors Dark, il avait disparu.

\- Quoi ?! il était là il y a même pas une seconde !

\- Je suis derrière toi.

C'était la voix de Dark.

\- Arrêter le temps pour me déplacer, c'est ma technique.

\- Oh... Je vois.

\- Et toi ? C'est quoi ta technique ?

\- Ma technique ? C'est...

La porte d'entrée de la base s'ouvrit.

 _Nocxx._

\- Alors ? Nocxx ? La chasse a été bonne ? dit Aypierre d'un ton sarcastique.

\- No.


	21. Beast

Nocxx n'avait malheureusement rien pu ramener, il nous a dit qu'ils étaient trois à le poursuivre.

\- On est dans la merde, dit Aypierre.

\- Ouais, s'ils sont encore dehors, on va avoir du mal à ramener de quoi se nourrir, dit Dark.

\- Je sais, on en envoie 5 dehors, ils les butent et ils ramènent le reste, dit Brume.

\- Pour le coup, je dirais oui, car là, c'est tout ou rien. répondit Aypierre.

\- Je suis volontaire, argumenta Brume.

\- Dac, prends le lance-roquette, et dévaste tout, euh, Fuka, je te recommande d'y aller aussi car tu es très fort.

\- Ok

\- J'y vais aussi, dit Dark.

\- Je viens avec vous, dit Azenet.

Puis, plus personne ne dit rien.

\- Un dernier volontaire ? proposa Aypierre.

 _Ouais, je m'emmerde ici._

\- Ouais, moi, dis-je.

On a pris quelques armes, Brume a pris le lance-roquette, Dark et Azenet ont pris des mitraillettes, Fukano n'a rien pris, sa technique, apparamment est très puissante.

Moi, je me suis contenté d'un fusil d'assaut.

Nous sommes sortis, il n'y avait personne.

\- **Overvision.** dit Azenet.

Sa technique ? Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait.

\- Derrière ! dit-il.

En effet, c'était Etoiles, Picsou et Frigiel étaient derrière nous.

\- Protégez-vous ! dit Brume.

\- Pourquoi ?! répondit Dark.

\- FAIS-CE QUE JTE DIS.

Dark se protégea la tête.

\- **Super Roquette de la Mort !**

Brume tira un énorme roquette sur ses trois adversaires.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Picsou s'est fait tuer par Brume (technique)**

 _ **POW...**_

 **Frigiel s'est fait tuer par Brume (technique)**

\- Etoiles s'est enfui ! dit Azenet.

\- Je vais le coincer. répondit Fukano.

Fukano courut vers l'endroit où s'est produit l'explosion.

\- Il n'est pas là !

\- **Overvision.**

Azenet répéta sa technique, j'imagine qu'il peut tout voir aux alentours, pratique !

\- Il est parti par là.

Azenet pointa du doigt une imposante forêt de bouleaux.

Fukano courut vers cet endroit, et on s'est contenté de le suivre.

\- Faites attention, Etoiles est très fort, au corps à corps, comme à distance.

\- **Alwayshit.** dit une voix

Une balle de fusil, sortie de nulle part, toucha l'épaule de Azenet.

Azenet, ne cria même pas de douleur, il tomba à genoux.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort, sinon, le canon aurait tiré.

\- Ok, Etoiles, tu veux jouer à ça ? Vous autres. dit Fukano.

\- Oui ? dit Dark.

\- Vous devriez vous éloigner, ma technique pourrait vous tuer.

On s'est alors caché derrière un arbre.

Azenet était couvert de sang.

\- Alors Etoiles, où te caches-tu ? Tu veux savoir ma technique ? Eh bien la voilà ! **Beast.**

Les yeux de Fukano étaient devenus rouges.

\- **Parfois... il faut savoir tout donner, rien que pour battre quelqu'un.**

Sa voix était devenue terrifiante.

Il vit que Etoiles était derrère lui, il se retourna et lui sauta dessus.

Je ne parvenais pas à voir ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à que...

 _ **POW...**_

 **Etoiles s'est fait massacrer par Fukano.**


	22. Attaque Surprise

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

\- C'est bon, on a repéré leur base. dit Aypierre

Après avoir vaincu nos adversaires, on a établi un plan : eux, ils ne sont plus que 6, nous sommes 9 c'était le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

\- Faites gaffe, ils peuvent aussi nous tendre un piège. avertissa Dark.

\- Non, c'est nous qui allons en tendre un. dit Basile.

Azenet avait récupéré grâce à sa pomme d'or.

Nous avons réussi à les repérer, ils établissaient un plan à travers leur fenêtre.

Aypierre, à l'aide du sniper, tira et toucha Bboy.

Il mourut sur le coup.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Bboy a été tué par Aypierre.**

\- Maintenant.

\- Je vais pouvoir montrer mes capacités. dit Dark.

En effet, Dark se déplaça si vite qu'il approcha sans problème ses adversaires.

Il attaqua Guss avec son couteau, il en finit en quelques secondes.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Guss a été tué par Dark**

 _Quelle maîtrise !_

Mais soudainement, Bananax, qui restait en arrière depuis le début, executa son attaque.

\- **Stun.**

Subitement, Aypierre s'arrêta de bouger.

Il était totalement immobile.

Bananax approcha lentement Aypierre.

J'étais le seul à l'avoir remarqué, mais Dark et l'équipe étaient toujours en train de combattre l'équipe de Nems.

\- Aypierre, non !

Bananax égorgea Aypierre, qui était toujours comme une statue.

Du sang s'écoula de sa gorge.

Il s'effondra sur le sol.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Aypierre a été tué par Bananax. (technique)**

J'essayais alors de le venger en tirant sur Bananax mais il ré-utilisa son attaque :

\- **Stun.**

J'étais toujours debout, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger aucun muscle.

Il sortit son couteau et allait me tuer en fonçant vers moi.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Basile a été tué par Bananax.**

 _Non !_

Basile s'est mis juste devant moi, pour me protéger.

\- C'est bien dommage, sa mort aura servi à rien.

Mais je repris conscience, et, avec un coup de pied, je désarma Bananax.

Bananax sortit de la base par la fenêtre.

 _Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça !_

Mais je ne voyais rien, j'étais incapable de le repérer.

 _ **POW...**_  
 **Frigiel a été tué par Nocxx.**

\- Nems et Timevide se sont enfuis ! dit Brume

\- Bananax aussi.

 **RE.**

 **Alors...**

 **Je vais faire un petit shot spécial UHC pour les techniques qui sont apparues via Angel Player.**

 **Overvision | Azenet : Permet de voir n'importe quel forme vivant alentours.**

 **Super Roquette De La Mort | Brume : Lance une très puissante roquette de destruction massive (source : Ulti de Jinx; League of Legends).**

 **Beast | Fukano : Décuple la force et la puissance du joueur par 4.**

 **AlwaysHit | Etoiles : La prochaine flèche/balle tirée touchera toujours.**

 **Delay | Dark : Permet de se déplaçer tout en arrêtant le temps.**

 **Stun | Bananax : Quiconque pris en flagant délit par cette technique se retrouvera immobilisé, incapable d'agir.**

 **A plus, pour une suite...**

 **Bien sadique.**


	23. Carnage

**Hello, petite info pour dire que j'aimerais alterner entre les points de vues, merci de votre écoute.**

 **POV Bird.**

Le reste de l'équipe encore vivante coururent après Nems et Timevide, Bananax était introuvable.

\- Là ! Tirez ! dit Azenet.

Mais trop tard, Nems tira en premier avec son fusil et toucha Nocxx au coeur.

\- Merde ! Nocxx !

\- Please... Kill all of them... for me... souffla Nocxx qui était au sol.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Nocxx a été tué par Nems.**

\- Nocxx...

Azenet vit Nems entrain de viser Dark, puis Azenet réagit et tira sur Nems à la tête avec son pistolet de fortune.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Nems a été tué par Azenet.**

\- Il reste Timevide ! Vite, il ne doit pas s'échapper !

Après quelques pas, nous tombèrent face à une crevasse, Timevide était juste devant celle-ci.

\- Timevide ! C'est fini pour toi ! dit Brume

Mais avant que nous puissions tirer, Timevide sauta dans la crevasse.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Timevide s'est suicidé.**

 _Sérieusement ?_

\- Bon, dit Fukano, on a perdu notre leader, on a perdu : Brioche, Basile, Nocxx...

Dark finit par dire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, regarde ! Il ne reste que Bananax dans l'équipe adverse ! Il n'a aucune chance ! Il abandonnera et se rendra.

Mais moi, je commençais à douter de cela.

\- Je ne sais pas... la technique de Bananax est très puissante, si il parvient à tous nous bloquer, on finira par perdre. dis-je.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Unster, qui n'avait pas trop causé jusqu'a présent, les capacités ont des limites, mais il finira par nous tuer un par un si nous faisons pas attention.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare pour le retrouver, retrancha Brume.

 _Je pense aussi qu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen._

\- Si l'un de vous a un gros problème, je me téléporte à vous. dit Unster

\- Tu sais faire ça ?! dit Dark.

\- **GoTo : Fukano**

Unster se téléporta alors vers Fukano.

\- Pratique !

\- On formera des groupes de 3 pour le retrouver. dit Fukano.

\- D'ac, je vais avec vous, Fuka, Azenet. dit Dark

 _Je me tournais alors vers Unster et Brume._

\- Bien ! A plus ! dit Brume.

 **Quelques temps après...**

 **-** Ca me rapelle notre équipe de traîtres. dit Brume.

 _C'est vrai... c'était mon premier UHC... j'étais avec Brume et Unster._

\- Bon... il est où là... on tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure !

 _ **POW...**_

 **Azenet a été tué par Bananax.**

\- QUOI ?!

\- Je me téléporte, **GoTo : Dark.**

\- NON ! ATTENDS ! UNSTER !

Trop tard, Unster était déjà parti.

 **Re !**

 **J'hésite vraiment a faire un long chapitre pour cette fois...**

 **ALLER, SOYONS FOUS.**

 **Reprise du chapitre.**

 **POV Dark.**

Bananax était juste là il venait de tuer Azenet en à peine un instant.

\- Salut !

C'était Unster, qui s'était téléporté à moi.

Fukano recula et dit finalement.

\- Ok... il l'aura cherché ! **Beast !**

Fukano était devenu une machine à tuer et fonça vers Bananax.

Mais même là, Bananax l'avait stoppé.

\- **Stun.**

Bananax tira un écran de balles sur Fukano.

 _ **POW...**_

 **Fukano a été tué par Bananax.**

Unster tira sur Bananax.

Une balle érafla sa joue.

Bananax, sans avoir à utiliser son "Stun" tira à plusieurs reprises et tua finalement Unster.

 _ **POW...**_  
 **Unster a été tué par Bananax.**

Il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen de le vaincre, utiliser ma technique.

\- **Delay.**

En plein arrêt du temps j'avançais vers Bananax et je plantais alors mon couteau.

\- Oui ! Je vais l'avoir !

Mais au même moment, je ne pouvais pas planter mon couteau.

J'étais bloqué.

Je ne pouvais pas garder mon arrêt du temps en par inadvertence, le temps reprit.

\- Dommage, dit-il, mais personne ne peut éviter mon Stun, que ça soit dans le temps, ou dans le lieu.

Il pris mon couteau de ma main.

\- Bien joué.

Il planta mon propre couteau dans ma tête.


	24. Le Plan

**POV Bird.**

\- MAIS WHAT ?!

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?... Comment a-t'il pu faire ça ?

Brume et moi étions stupéfait.

\- Si il a réussi à en avoir 4 d'un coup, à 2 on ne pourra rien faire... dit Brume

\- Mais attends, c'est encore faisable.

\- Ah bon ? Tu as un plan ?

\- Oui. Voici les instructions...

 **Plus tard.**

 **POV Brume.**

Bird s'était caché derrière un arbre, il ne peut pas être visible, Bananax doit me trouver en premier.

Un plan parfait... hein ?

Je cherchais du regard Bananax, mais il n'y avait rien.

Pourtant, l'annonceur a dit que la map s'est réduite.

Soudainement, un couteau apparut sur mon cou.

Bananax était juste derrière moi, sur le point de m'égorger.

\- Tu aurais dû te cacher aussi. dit-il.

Il m'égorgea avec le couteau.

 **POV Bird**

 _ **POW...**_

 _Parfait, tout est en place, je le vois._

Au moment ou j'allais tirer avec mon fusil sur Bananax, qui s'avançait devant l'arbre...

\- **Stun.**

 _Ok... Plan B._

Bananax s'avança vers moi et me dit :

\- Dommage, elle n'avait pas eu plus de chance que toi.

Il sortit son couteau.

\- Néanmoins... J'ai une remarque à faire.

Il lança le couteau derrière lui.

Il se planta sur quelqu'un... Brume.

\- J'ai repéré votre petit jeu, que Brume n'était pas morte après l'avoir égorgée.

 _Mince... il l'a vu... pas grave, j'ai mon Plan C._

Brume était sur le sol, et me fit un signe de la tête en guise de signal.

Soudainement, un couteau sorti de nulle part apparut et se planta sur Bananax.

\- ...quoi ?!

Bananax tomba par terre.

Je repris conscience.

\- Même si tu as découvert mon Plan, j'avais une issue de secours : ma technique.

\- ..je vois... un couteau qui arrive par derrière... pour prendre son adversaire par surprise, c'est poussé assez loin... je n'ai rien vu venir.

\- Heh, tu es un joueur qui admet sa défaite... Bravo pour ton ascension, Bananax...

\- Tu peux me tuer... s'il te plaît...? Ca fait super mal...

Je pointais mon pistolet de fortune sur lui et j'appuie sur la gachette.

 _ **POW...**_  
 **Bananax a été tué par Bird.**

En effet, j'avais 3 Plans.

 _Plan A : Si je vois Bananax, je le tue avec le fusil avant qu'il me Stun, mais c'était le moins prévu._

 _Plan B : Brume se fait égorger par Bananax, elle ne devait pas bouger pour éviter la coagulation du sang et prendre une pomme d'or pendant que Bananax me cherche, en sachant que l'on ne meurt que 15 secondes après l'égorgement, elle devait tirer dans le vide avec sa technique pour que cela fasse un effet "tir de canon", elle revient et tue Bananax alors qu'il était en train de me tuer._

 _Plan C : Mais ce n'est pas impossible que Brume meure juste après l'égorgement, donc si elle venait à mourir, je devais utiliser ma technique :_ _ **Marionnette**_ _, mais Brume était encore en vie, cette fois, et Bananax avait compris mon Plan B, ce plan était le plus efficace._

 **Winner : Red Team.**

 **Still Alive Players : Bird, Brume.**

 **Kills :**

 **Bananax : Aypierre, Basile, Azenet, Fukano, Unster, Dark.**

 **Nocxx : Shadoune, Siphano.**

 **Brume : Picsou, Frigiel.**

 **Shadoune : Brioche**

 **Fukano : Etoiles**

 **Dark : Guss**

 **Aypierre : Bboy**

 **Nems : Nocxx**

 **Azenet : Nems**

 _Ouais... on a gagné._

 **A/N : Voilà, c'est fini.**

 **J'ai fait une grosse erreur, Frigiel est mort 2 fois xD**

 **Non, c'est Siphano que Nocxx a tué.**

 **Voilà.**

 **Bon.**

 **SALUT.**


	25. -DEATH-

**Attention : ce UHC sera le plus sérieux et le plus sadique, donc, faites votre testament et suicidez vous, au revoir :^)**

 **POV Bird**

\- Ahhh, voilà une magnifique victoire ! a dit Brume.

\- Ouais, même si tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. dis-je.

Brume et moi étions à a sortie de l'arène.

Mais soudainement une ombre se plaça derrière moi.

Je me retournais et là, se trouvait Bananax, devant moi.

\- Finement joué, dit-il en souriant.

Ouais... c'était un peu le plan parfait...

Il avança et dit finalement.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à me venger, la prochaine fois.

\- Ok ! Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

\- Héhé...

Il s'éclipsa.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

 _Et oui... on va tout de suite remettre ça..._

 **UHC #103 - Nether - Solo**

 _Les teams sont off, dommage._

Mais dès que j'arrivais devant la machine, j'ai tout de suite dit à l'assistante :

\- C'est une nouvelle machine ?

\- Oui, elle est nécessaire, car le moteur graphique a totalement été refait.

 _Ok, pas grave._

Encore, une fois, je finis des jours dans un monde virtuel où tout est décidé à travers la survie.

Il faut avouer que c'est très poussé.

Cette fois-ci : 40 joueurs, C'EST ENORME, c'est vraiment un gros UHC.

\- _Bonjour à tous ! Ici votre présentateur, passons tout de suite au scéna-... oh attendez..._

Le présentateur regarda son écran.

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

On entendit un brouillage puis quelques mots :

 _ **\- TCHHH... HAHHAHA, R, c'EsT mOi ! la machine. :\**_

 _\- Comment ?! La machine du UHC ?!_

 _ **\- Oui ! C'est moi ! JE PRENDS LE CONTRÔLE DE CE UHC. :D**_

 _\- Non ! Débranchez-les ! Vite !_

 _ **\- pas si vite. Je Cramerais Leur Cerveau Si Vous Les Débranchez ;)**_

 _\- Non..._

 _ **\- J'AI DECIDE DE JOUER AVEC VOS CONCURRENTS, VOYONS, PRESENTATEUR, 3 SCENARIOS, SEULEMENT ? trop simple :p. Ce N'eSt MêMe PaS HARDCORE, mAiS s'AuToPrOcLaMeR ULTRA HARDCORE : HA-HA. :'D**_

 _\- Impossible ! Vous ne pouvez... PSHHHHHHHHH_

 _ **\- J'ai mute votre présentateur, il est trop bruyant, allons, je vais choisir les scénarios, MOI MÊME, et ce ne sera pas 3 mais 6 scénarios.**_

Cette machine est clairement tarée.

 _ **\- Scénario I : Nightmare.**_

Avec AppleFamine, c'est le scénario le plus difficile, les mobs deviennent 20 fois plus fort, les ressources sont moins abondantes, pff... bref le truc bien relou quoi.

 _ **\- Scénario II : CrossTeams.**_

Ah ! Malgré le fait que l'on reste en solo, on a le droit de s'allier.

 _ **\- Scénario III : Crystallized.**_

Le monde est un peu différent, de nouvelles ressources apparaissent, on peut fabriquer beaucoup plus de choses, un scénario assez cool.

 _ **\- Scénario IV : Score.**_

Ce scénario change totalement le UHC, le but sera de marquer un score, en trouvant des choses, en tuant, peu importe ce qui est défini, le score augmentera avec des points, normalement, un certain nombre de joueurs ayant le meilleur score gagnera la partie, le UHC se termine au bout du nombre de jours défini.

 _ **\- Avant de passer au dernier scénario, je donnerais les points gagnés si quiconque fait-ci ou fait ça, BLAH BLAH BLAH.**_

 _ **Trouver un cristal (commun) = 1 point**_

 _ **Trouver un cristal rouge (peu commun) = 3 points**_

 _ **Trouver un cristal noir (rare) = 5 points**_

 _ **Trouver un cristal en étoile (trois exemplaires existants) = 10 points**_

 _ **Tuer un joueur = 5 points**_

 _ **Tuer l'Enderdragon = 15 points**_

 _ **Terminer un donjon = 10 points**_

A peu près tout ça fait partie de Crystallized.

 _ **\- Ah oui, i Donjons, qui ne peuvent être complêtés qu'une fois. Les cristaux en étoiles sont trouvables par sa forme (j'adore quand quelqu'un pousse un petit cri quand quelqu'un en trouve un xD)**_

Meuh.. pff... trop aimable ce robot...

 _ **\- Nous éloignons pas du sujet, seuls 4 peuvent sortir et vous êtes 40, les 36 autres seront balayés. AU BOUT DE 18 JOURS.**_

Pas mal, ça fait 18 chapitres...

 **Oh popopopo, Bird en version FanFic, ne sort pas de l'histoire, Steuplé, ça fait pas partie de script.**

Pardon, mais je suis toi, tu sais.

 **REPRENDS TON PUTAIN D'AIR RP.**

Ok.

 **Bon, juste pour info, ce sera 2 jours par chapitre, merci.**

 _ **\- Petite règle additionnelle, les morts ne feront pas un grand "POW" cette fois-ci à la fin de la journée, tout le monde recevra un petit papier pour savoir qui est mort ce jour-ci.**_

Personnellement, je trouve que ce robot sait mieux gérer que le présentateur.

 _ **\- Je sais que vous m'adorez, mais...**_

?

 _ **Scénario V : Death.**_

Ce mot résonna dans ma tête...

Je ne connaissais rien de ce scénario, mais "Death" signifie "Mort", cela signifie donc...

 _ **\- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH, En effet, vous êtes drôlement forts, vous tous !**_

 _ **Death, le scénario jouant avec la vie, peu importe, quiconque meurt dans le jeu, meurt réellement.**_

...

 _ **\- Bien ! Commençons ! Mais je vais tous vous réunir dans une grande salle pour savoir qui veut se mettre avec qui.**_

 **Participants : Aypierre HarryLaFranc BillSilverlight SoulsStealer Nocxx As2piK Azenet Thaek Fukano Nemenems Birdman MouetteVolante Draguion Picsou BrumeDeJais Siphano TheMissAddict Chelxie Frigiel Newtiteuf Bananax PierreTrot ZeratoR MrBboy Wolf Basile Unster ArmTheBitch SuperBrioche SiphaGirl October Leozangdar Xef Arc Jiraya Bxakid Xari Zephirr AurelienSama Hugowro.**

...

On meurt vraiment, hein ?

5 Vivants, 35 Morts à la fin.

C'est dégueulasse.

Qui ? Quel enfoiré de merde ? Aurait pu faire ça ?!

BORDEL !

 **A/N : Héhéhéhé, quand je vous ai dit que j'étais sadique ;)**

 **Et oui, c'est comme ça que ça finit, mes histoires.**

 **Bon, sachez que tous les youtubeurs que j'ai cité et autres, je les respecte profondément.**

 **Voualà.**

 **Merci à tous, comme vous l'avez compris, c'est le dernier UHC de la fanfic.**

 **SUR-VI-VAL GAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	26. Farm

**POV Bird**

Brume alla vers moi.

Mais j'étais complêtement silencieux.

 _On doit_ _ **vraiment**_ _s'entre-tuer ?_

\- Bird, viens avec nous. dit-elle.

Elle avait formé une équipe avec Draguion et Basile.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à parler, j'étais en état de transe.

 _J'ai peur de mourir._

 _J'ai peur de les voir mourir._

 _J'ai peur de tuer d'autres personnes._

\- D'a... ccord...

 **UHC 103.**

 **ALL LINKS ARE CONNECTED.**

 **STARTING...**

 **Day 1 - 06:00**

La téléportation était rapide, on a donc tout de suite commencé à couper du bois.

Je faisais ce qu'on me disait, toujours avec une tête effrayée...

 _C'est tellement cruel... cruel... cruel..._

Rapidement, les outils en pierre nous viennent.

\- Bird, on va essayer de trouver du fer, sans ça, on ne minera jamais de cristaux. dit Brume

\- Oui.

Brume me regarda d'un oeil noir.

Elle me donna une grande gifle.

\- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?! j'ai dit.

\- Réveille toi bon sang ! Si tu restes avec cet état d'esprit, tu ne survivras pas !

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Si je reste jusqu'à la fin, et que je gagne, qu'est-ce que je fais des 36 autres qui mourront ?

\- Navrée, mais cet UHC, c'est du chacun pour soi, mais sache que tu es encore en vie ! C'est une chance ! Réalise des choses que tu peux encore faire !

J'avais encore le regard dans le vide.

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 **Day 2 - 22:26**

Nous avons tous déjà une armure complête en fer.

Nous étions en train de farm des cristaux, mais il y a eu quelques éboulements.

 **Brume : 7 points**

 **Dark : 5 points**

 **Basile : 4 points**

 **Bird : 1 points**

Je suis en retard.

Mais je me sentais si mal, en sachant que je peux mourir n'importe quand.

Le premier est Fukano avec 12 points, en un jour.

Après quelques temps, je tombe sur un cristal noir, j'ai été chanceux.

6 points.

Au final, on se met bien, Dark a une épée en diamant, Basile a un arc.

\- Hey ! Les gars !

C'était Brume, qui venait de trouver deux cristaux rouges.

\- Yes ! Je dépasse Fukano, j'ai 13 points.

\- Où as-tu trouvé tout ça ?! dit Basile.

\- Venez.

Nous avons rejoint le réseau de galeries, Brume avait trouvé une immense grotte avec plein de cristaux.

J'ai un total de 9 points.

\- _**BONJOUR, mes amis, QUI EST MORT AUJOURD'HUI ? ;p**_

 **Xari a été tué**

 **Harry est mort**

 _Xari..._

Je me souvenais de mon alliance avec lui au UHC 101, mais le fait qu'il soit mort me déprima encore plus que je ne le suis déjà.

Deux morts déjà... c'est trop.

\- _**Quand on dit "a été tué" c'est quand quelqu'un a été tué par quelqu'un, bien sûr on ne saura pas qui a tué qui, quand on dit "est mort" c'est qu'il est mort en PvE.**_

 _Merci, Captain Obvious..._

 _ **\- Bien ! Jour 3 !**_

 **Day 3 - 00:00**

 **A/N Je sais que ça avance lentement, mais il y a du lourd qui arrive ;)**


	27. Luck or Unluck

**POV Basile.**

 _Des pas._

Cela fait un quart d'heure que j'entendais des pas un peu partout dans la galerie.

En particulier dans la grotte que Brume a découverte.

 _Nous ne sommes pas seuls._

Je proposais donc à l'équipe de revenir dans la grotte histoire de retrouver des cristaux, et de... pourquoi pas trouver l'origine de ces bruits.

 **Brume : 15 points.**

 **Dark : 10 points.**

 **Bird : 9 points.**

 **Basile : 9 points.**

On est une équipe particulièrement avançée, niveau points de plus, Brume est dans le podium.

Nous devons la rattrapper, coûte que coûte.

 _Nous devons tous être dans le podium._

Quand soudainement, après un bon farm de cristaux, on entendit des gens parler.

Ils étaient dans la même grotte que nous.

\- Unster ! dit Brume en pointant son épée vers lui.

\- Stop ! Il est hors de question que l'on tue qui que ce soit ! dit Unster.

Unster était accompagné de Newtiteuf, de Siphano et de SiphaGirl.

\- Alors... partez... et ne squattez plus notre grotte. dit une nouvelle fois Brume.

Unster eut un visage terrifié et répondit :

\- Brume, pourquoi as-tu un ton aussi méfiant ? Je ne vais pas te tuer.

\- Moi non plus, mais tu as eu mon avertissement, **laissez nous.**

Unster recula et répondit à toute son équipe :

\- On s'en va.

Quand soudainement, SiphaGirl se tourna vers leur sortie elle vit une créature verte et hideuse.

\- UN CREEPER ! dit Siphano en poussant SiphaGirl pour l'éloigner.

Mais trop tard, le creeper explosa, créant un éboulement de la caverne.

La moitié de la caverne fut ensevelie sous un torrent de pierre.

Toute l'équipe d'Unster était probablement sous les décombres, en train de s'étouffer.

On ne voyait plus qu'Unster, qui dépassait.

\- Brume... prends ceci...

Brume s'approcha.

Dans la main d'Unster se trouvait un cristal en forme d'étoile.

Mais au moment où Brume pris cette merveille... elle se rendit compte que...

 _Unster était mort._

Elle retourna en arrière en nous disant de revenir au centre de la galerie, le regard dans le vague.

Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, elle resta en état de choc.

 **Day 4 : 07:00**

 **Unster est mort.**

 **Newtiteuf est mort.**

 **Siphano est mort.**

 **SiphaGirl est morte.**

 **PierreTrot a été tué.**

 **Thaek est mort.**

 **Le 1er Donjon a été clear par Fukano.**

 **POV Bird.**

Brume semblait aller mieux.

On aurait pû faire quelque chose pour les sauver...

Une pomme d'or ? Une pelle ? Ou...

Non, seuls 4 peuvent sortir, cela ne servirait à rien.

Je regardais alors le tableau des scores.

 **1st : Fukano : 28**

 **2nd : Brume : 26**

 **3rd : Bananax : 20**

 **4rth : Dark : 18**

Fukano a repris sa place, mais Brume peut tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Bananax... je crois qu'il faudra tenter de l'éliminer.

Il est avec Picsou et un certain Hugowro ainsi que Wolf.

Ah... Wolf, le type qui est ultra chaud à tuer...

Moi, je suis 16ème, avec 10 points.

 _Nous ne sommes plus que 32._

\- Nous devrions aller tuer le dragon. dit Dark

Ces paroles m'avaient surpris.

\- Parfait ! J'ai des perles ! Et nous possédons un stuff suffisant. dit Basile.

Nous sommes donc sortis, et nous avons lançé les perles.

 _Le dragon... si nous le tuons, on peut gagner sans problême._

C'est déjà la nuit, nous comptons nous lancer à l'assaut du dragon à minuit pile.

 **Day 4 - 23:59**

 **Day 5 - 00:00**

On y va !

 **A/N :**

 **Je suis un enculééé, je suis un enculééé...**

 **Pardon.**

 **Désolé.**

 **Vraiment.**

 **J'adore être ultra sadique.**

 **:p**


	28. GAME OVER

**POV Bird**

4 équipes étaient déjà dans l'End, la dimension où se trouve le dragon.

L'Enderdragon hurlait son cri de guerre, en se faisant attaquer par des centaines de flèches.

Au total : 12 joueurs.

Seule l'équipe qui tuera le dragon aura un énorme buff de points.

Des joueurs forts, tels que Nems, Aypierre ou encore Wolf étaient là, entrain de se battre.

Le monde de l'End était très vide, uniquement peuplé de grandes créatures nommées "Enderman", mais ils ne sont agressifs que si on les attaque.

Mais là, dans l'immense bataille que je voyais, il y avait déjà des cadavres sur le sol.

Là n'est pas le problème.

 _On ne tuera que le dragon, et rien d'autre._

Je visais le dragon avec mon arc, mais il était très rapide.

Il était noir comme la nuit, d'ailleurs, le ciel était intégralement noir, même pas d'étoiles.

Ce qui fait que c'est presque impossible de le répérer.

Mais il s'approchait de moi, je le voyais avec ses yeux violets.

Sans hésiter, je tirais une flèche dans sa tête.

Le dragon retourna en arrière.

Soudainement, quelque chose frôla ma joue.

 _Une flèche ?_

Je regardais l'endroit d'où pouvait venir la flèche.

 _Nems ?_

 _Il a essayé de me tuer ?_

J'ai senti quelque chose dans ma main.

Alors je la regardais.

Elle était couverte d'un rouge vif.

 _Du... sang ?_

Je regardais alors derrière moi.

 **Day 14 - 15:00**

\- Bird ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il faut farm ! Sinon on ne sortira pas d'ici.

 _Oui... Je sais..._

 **Top Score**

 **1\. Bananax : 160 points**

 **: 113 points**

 **: 98 points**

 **: 86 points**

Nous ne sommes plus que 7 dans la partie.

Aurons-nous assez de cristaux pour sortir ? Brume et moi ?

Tous les donjons ont été clear, le dragon s'est fait tuer par la team de Bananax.

Quelques personnes sont mortes là bas.

Comme Wolf et Aypierre.

Comme...

Des larmes me sont montées au niveau des yeux.

Pourquoi, il est mort, lui ?

 **5\. Brume : 83 points**

 **6\. Bird : 75 points**

 **7\. Fukano : 64 points**

Je n'aurais pas réussi, je pense, je serais mort au 18ème jour, avec Fukano, et peut-être avec Brume.

Il reste une dernière option, pour que Brume gagne.

 **Tuer un joueur = 5 points**

Est-ce vraiment cela mon destin ?

 _\- Bird..._

Qui me parle ?

 _\- Désolé, je ne pourrais pas te répondre, c'est un message pré-enregistré, directement transmi dans ta tête._

Basile ?

 _\- Je voulais simplement te dire... euh... tu vois Bird... j'avais peur de mourir, comme tout le monde ici._

...

 _\- Alors, ce que je voulais vraiment dire, c'est que, comme je ne suis pas très fort, même si souvent j'arrive à m'en sortir avec des stratégies, j'avais une grande chance de mourir durant les prochains jours, peu importe où tu es, pardonne moi d'être mort._

Je te pardonne Basile...

Mes larmes son tombées sur le sol.

 _\- Alors, je voulais parler à toi... pour te dire... Adieu..._ _ **MESSAGE TERMINE**_

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bird ?

Je répondais finalement :

\- Basiiiiile...

 **Day 15 : 18:00**

 **POV Brume**

Je dois farm, vaincre Nems, pour Basile.

Mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas si Bird pourra sortir.

Le robot nous a dit que même les simples cristaux devenaient rares.

On est bloqués...

Dark a sûrement gagné...

Bird... Que dois-je faire ?

 **Day 16 : 20:00**

 **POV Dark**

Hors de question que je sorte d'ici seul, Brume ou Bird doit sortir.

On est vachement devenus copains depuis le début du UHC 102.

Basile... On ne gagnera pas pour rien !

 **Day 17 : 23h30**

 **POV Bird**

...c'est fini.

J'ai perdu.

 **Bird : 77 points**

Je ne sortirais pas d'ici.

Hmm...

Brume n'a plus qu'une seule option pour sortir d'ici.

 _Me tuer._

C'est le seul moyen.

De toute façon, c'est chacun pour soi à la base.

\- Brume. dis-je.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais tu dois me tuer.

Brume me regarda, épouvantée.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen ! Tu ne trouveras jamais assez de cristaux en une demi-heure. Si tue me tues maintenant, tu seras avançée de 5 points et tu gagneras ! C'était Nems, qui a tué Basile !

\- Arrête ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas tuer un ami !

\- Si, je te le demandes, je veux que tu gagnes !

\- Mais !...

\- Brume ! Regarde moi, j'étais assez paumé dans ma vie, alors, je pensais qu'en faisant des UHCs j'aurais peut-être une opportunité de devenir quelqu'un, mais aujourd'hui, les UHCs, ils finissent, dans une 103ème édition, une édition mortelle.

Brume n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle sortit alors son épée, mais elle tremblait, cela se voyait très bien.

\- Je t'en prie.

Brume réfléchit une quinzaine de minutes.

Avant qu'une terrible douleur me traversa le corps.

 _Bravo, et merci, Brume._

 **Real Life - Day 14 - 09:18**

 **POV Brume**

14 jours que UHC vient de terminer.

Les programmeurs ont détruit la machine, et ont arrêté définitivement l'émission.

Plein des théoriciens ont commençé à postuler pour dire que le UHC 103 n'était qu'un énorme massacre volontaire planifié par les dirigeants de l'émission.

 _Que des cons... hein ?_

Draguion vient souvent me rendre visite, on garde la tête haute, on est assez tranquilles.

Moi je m'imaginais qu'on allait nous cracher dessus en nous disant qu'on était des meurtriers parce qu'on a tué plein de gens dans cette émission...

Mais non, on nous protège assez, on nous console de cette terrible expérience...

 _Et il y a deux personnes que je n'oublierais jamais_

C'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure.

 **Ultra Hard Core.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **Summary**

 **UHC 99 - An Ultra Hard Game**

 **UHC 100 - Special Edition**

 **UHC 101 - Spare or Kill**

 **UHC 102 - AngelVSData**

 **UHC 103 - -DEATH-**

 **The End**

 **A/N : HOI !**

 **Ahhh... Ouais j'ai été sadique.**

 **Ouais c'est une fin méga cliché.**

 **ET ALORS ?!**

 **Ah ? Ce UHC était trop court ?**

 **Ah Bon.**

 **Je vais vous expliquer : Simplement car je n'avais pas d'inspiration, je finis donc RAPIDEMENT UHC pour laisser place à un autre projet.**

 **De plus, si vous voulez une FanFic du même type avec les mêmes personnages ;**

 **Penchez-vous sur Tue-Moi On Verra Après, de BRUME.**

 **Eh ouais.**

 **En tout cas, je voudrais vous dire merci ! d'avoir été jusquau bout !**

 **Merci et désolé au youtubeurs présents dans ces UHCs.**

 **Merci à Brume, Basile, Draguion, Bananax, Hugowro, Picsou et Timevide, mes friends adorés.**

 **A Bientôt et tchao.**

 **VIRUS:INCOMING**

 **Quoi ?**

 **NEW PROJECT IS COMING**

 **Ah ouiii...**

 **PLEASE STAND BY /**

 **Il y aura une nouvelle fanfic...**

 **Bientôt.**


	29. Extra : Disconnected

**A/N : hOI !**

 **Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour le retour des UHC !**

 **Je déconne.**

 **C'est simplement un "reload" de la fin de UHC, qui ne m'as pas satisfaite et à certains d'entre vous.**

 **Donc, je fais une nouvelle timeline à partir du moment où on rentre dans l'end, oui comme à la fin de la partie 2.**

 **Ce petit reload servira à une préquelle pour une nouvelle fanfic, qui sera déjà plus "relax" hein, parce que j'ai trop de projets en cours, World Edge et compagnie.**

 **C'est un truc qui durera un chapitre ou deux, mais ce ne sera vraiment pas long.**

 **Donc, let's kill this dragon.**

* * *

 **UHC - Death Reloaded**

 **POV Bird**

* * *

...Soudainement, quelque chose frôla ma joue.

 _Une flèche ?_

Je regardais l'endroit d'où pouvait venir la flèche.

 _Nems ?_

 _Il a essayé de me tuer ?_

Basile se tenait derrière moi, il a failli se faire toucher aussi.

\- Zut, je l'ai raté, dit-il.

Il recula et nous regarda dans les yeux en sortant son épée, une épée en diamant.

\- Pourquoi avez vous si peur ? dit-il, vous êtes tous pâles.

\- A ton avis ?! Si on meurt ici, on meurt vraiment !

\- Quoi ? Tu penses sérieusement ce que la machine a dit ? C'est clairement un canular ! Une machine n'a pas de conscience, ce n'est qu'un fake pour augmenter la tension du jeu !

 _"Rien ne prouve que la mort ici a une conséquence"_

C'est vrai que... depuis le début, je ne me suis jamais posé cette question.

On s'est faits dupés depuis le début ?

\- Viens te battre !

Du coup... Je suis allé combattre Nems dans un combat acharné et difficile.

Mais j'en sortais finalement victorieux.

Et là... J'ai commençé à douter.

Est-ce que par hasard, j'aurais vraiment tué Nems ?

Devant moi, il y avait Wolf, le joueur le plus compétent en comptant Nems.

Même lui, il commença à se dire :

 _Il ne l'aurait pas tué ?_

Wolf ne voulait pas savoir, peu importe les conséquences, il commença à m'attaquer.

Dans le UHC 101, il n'était pas si difficile à battre, mais là, il est clairement au dessus de moi.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, il réussit déjà à me mettre des écorchures.

Puis, à une vitesse fulgurante, il embrocha mon corps.

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

 _J'ai perdu._

Au loin, je pouvais encore voir mes amis se battre contre le reste des teams se trouvant dans l'End.

 _Est-ce que je meurs, alors ?_

Et soudainement, ma tête me brûla, comme si un éclair m'était tombé dessus.

 _Je crois que je vais mourir._

Mais finalement, j'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais à l'hôpital, et quelqu'un de familier patientait mon réveil.

\- C'est bon ? Je suis en enfer ? dis-je.

Brume ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Mais alors... C'était un fake ?

\- Oui et non, _en gros, tout a été inventé par l'émission, ils ont essayé de tuer réellement les participants, mais la décharge n'a pas étée assez puissante pour vous tuer, tout le monde est en vie, même si certains ont de grave blessures._

\- Ah les salauds...

\- Ils se sont faits arrêter et l'emission a étée définitivement arrêtée.

J'ai participé à un réel jeu de la mort, le UHC 103, le UHC "Death", aura été le dernier.

\- Allez, moi je rentre.

Je vais faire quoi maintenant ?

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard.**

 **Le stream a débuté il y a deux heures.**

Je regardais un stream de gaming, un FPS, plus en particulier, puis après deux heures, une publicité s'afficha.

Il a été sponsorisé ?

Au moment où j'allais cliquer sur la croix pour annuler la pub, j'ai eu une révélation.

 **D-D-D-Disconnected, le premier jeu vidéo à la réalité Virtuelle Ultra Sensorielle !**

Un jeu... reprenant les serveurs de UHC ?

Ha ha... Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie ?

Je vais l'acheter direct, parce que je suis...

 _"un énorme shlag"_

Après plusieurs semaines, j'allais retourner dans un monde hostile.

Un monde virtuel.

Un monde où on se matérialise.

 _Un monde Ultra Hardcore_

* * *

 **A/N : A no, j'espère que ce petit "happy ending" vous aura plu !**

 **Alors World Edge, je fais un congé temporaire.**

 **Euh... Black &Red je continue.**

 **Et enfin deux nouveaux projets.**

 **Le reboot de Disconnected qui sera moins souvent que les séries principales.**

 **Un truc totalement différent et Freestyle, je vous donne 3 indices.**

 **1\. Ca parle de musique.**

 **2\. La première lettre du thème est V.**

 **3\. Et c'est putain de japonais.**

 **Si vous avez trouvé, postulez, et vous aurez un chocolat.**

 **Tcho.**


End file.
